La mentira de Edipo
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: la familia malfoy trae demasiados secretos, scorpius creyo que sus padres se amaban con locura, pero todo cambiaria, el amor confunde más cuando no sabes si es solo por despecho, Astoria no puede más, incesto, violencia Draco-Astororia-Scorpius
1. cap 1 Espejos rotos

**Fic nuevo!**

**No se cuantos capítulos ni nada pero no creo que sean menos de 4, este fic será algo extraño pero espero que les guste, eh decidido cambiar un poco de mi pareja tradicional dramione para probar nuevos caminos ^^**

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR **

**Pareja: Draco-Astoria-Scorpius**

**Categoría: Romance **

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: Triqui**

**La mentira de Edipo**

Navidad era la época que más le gustaba a Astoría, no había nada como esos días, y claro las vacaciones en las que su hijo Scorpius estaba en casa, era la única época en la que Draco se comportaba como su esposo, aunque ella supiera que solo lo hacía para aparentar en frente de su único hijo, para poder ser la perfecta familia de siempre.

Astoría tenía muy claro antes de casarse que no sería el matrimonio más lindo y cercano del mundo, aun así había aceptado de todas formas, era una tradición familiar, que ni ella ni Draco pudieron impedir, al menos ella veía atributos en su futuro esposo que la impulsaron a imaginarse un futuro feliz en la vida, el era cortés, educado, adinerado, con un futuro próspero y por último pero no menos importante era, a parecer de Astoría y de muchas otras que la envidiaban, demasiado guapo.

Los primeros años de matrimonio fueron lo más maravilloso que ella hubiera vivido jamás, el era un amante muy preocupado y atento. Pero en cuanto nació su primogénito él cambio, toda la atención paso de la chica a su bebe, todo el tiempo que podía lo pasaba con aquel hijo que al parecer era el mayor orgullo poseído por Draco, y ella sabía bien que era porque el bebe seguía teniendo las características de la adinerada familia Malfoy, y aun más como en todas las generaciones había sido un varón. Astoría pasó de ser la reina de la casa a solo la mujer que cuidaba de su hijo, la intimidad fue cada vez más escasa y ella lo veía salir por las noches y volver hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no era estúpida, lo sabía, pero no era capaz de aceptarlo. El rechazo de su marido causó en Astoría estragos, comenzó a sentirse fea y no importaba lo que se hiciera o pusiera el jamás le dirigía ningún alago o mirada, Draco había cambiado, demasiado para gusto de Astoría, y todo iría empeorando año a año.

Las cosas no iban demasiado mal, no hasta que Scorpius entró a Hogwarts, por lo general Draco era cariñoso con ella si el niño estaba cerca, la besaba, abrazaba y le decía cosas lindas procurando que su hijo menor notara el amor que se tenían, algo no muy característico de los Malfoy pero lo más seguro era que Draco lo hacía para aparentar que eran una familia feliz, Astoría solía relacionarlo a que él nunca vio esas expresiones de cariño entre sus padres.

Para Astoría la época que su hijo estaba en casa era lo que le daba fuerza para poder continuar todo el año esperándole, adoraba a su hijo tanto o más que el mismo Draco Malfoy, pero la razón que tomaba más peso era que Draco aparentaba amarla, y ella era feliz con esos pocos días de cariño y aprecio. Astoria había perdido todo cariño por ella, a pesar de ser una chica guapa, sofisticada y con unos rasgos finos que la hacían ver una de las mujeres más elegantes sin importar al lugar que fuera, ella ya no veía sus atributos porque su esposo ya no los valoraba.

Astoría se levantó por la mañana en su recámara que desde hace 2 años ya no era la matrimonial, porque esa era ocupada por Draco y sus amantes, ella soportaba ver a aquellas chicas pasearse por la casa en muchas ocasiones con poco de su cuerpo cubierto, y no decía nada, había aprendido que Draco era un hipócrita cuando intentaba que entendiera que esas cosas a ella le hacían demasiado daño.

Se dio una ducha caliente tanto que la piel se le puso roja y el baño estaba inundado de vapor, al salir de la tina, limpio el empañado vidrio y se miro, las ojeras ya eran parte de su cara, su cabello estaba tan largo que rozaba su trasero, el color oro brillante había sido cambiado por un amarillo paja, y aquella sonrisa que por tantos años lucía con tanta normalidad había desaparecido, se toco una mejilla intentando entender porque se demacraba así, porque no dejaba a su esposo y buscaba la felicidad, pero era algo inimaginable.

¿Abandonar a un Malfoy?

¿Dejar que toda la comunidad mágica supiera que ella y Draco no habían congeniado?

¿Permitir que se le llamara golfa por buscar su felicidad lejos de su marido?

¿Romper una tradición de la que ni siquiera podía dimensionar los años en los que se había acatado?

¿Volver a la casa de sus padres después de haber estado más de 20 años fuera?

Ella lo sabía, era completamente imposible, suspiro ruidosamente y se peinó el cabello, su hijo llegaría a la mañana siguiente por la tarde para poder celebrar navidad juntos, le pediría a Draco unos cuantos galeones y iría a la peluquería pues su cabello lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Luego de vestirse utilizando aquel vestido celeste que Draco le regaló la última navidad y bajo tomando su pelo en un moño simple utilizando magia, cuando terminó de poner sus aretes blancos y levantó la mirada al entrar en el comedor, allí estaba su esposo con el dorso desnudo cubierto solo por un bóxer negro, comiendo huevos con tocino, la visión le gustaba, extrañaba ver a su esposo semidesnudo, se acercó y se sentó junto a él donde había un plato servido.

- buenos días Draco, ¿Por qué vas semidesnudo?

Pero su pregunta se quedó en sus labios cuando una chica en bragas y una camisa mucho más grande de lo que ella usaría, reconoció enseguida la seda blanca con borde de oro, era la camisa que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños el año anterior, no quería ver a la chica pero lo hizo, era de cabello negro largo, caderas grandes, piel tostada en un tono ideal para él su color de cabello, de piernas fijas y sus pechos se translucían por la seda dejando ver el color más oscuro de sus pezones, su cara era sensual tenía el labio inferior más grande que el superior y los llevaba muy rojos al parecer de forma natural, sonrió a Draco y se sentó con descaro frente a ella, ignorándola por completo, se acerco a su esposo y lo besó mientras él le respondía con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Astoría no lo soportó más, se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo al baño encerrándose mientras las lagrimas salían con fuerza, ya no era solo saber que le era infiel o escucharlas en la habitación continua ahora también tendría que aguantar ver como se morreaban a su esposo en sus narices.

Draco se levantó y fue tras ella tocando la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, sabía que se estaba pasando con ella, la ignoraba, menos preciaba, humillaba y usaba. Pero ¿Qué más esperaba ella de un Malfoy?

- Greengrass, cambia tus cosas al cuarto matrimonial sabes que no quiero que Scorpius sospeche nada, ya deje disponible el espacio necesario.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que la llamara por su apellido, todo le dolía, pero aun así lo soportaba sabía que al día siguiente el sería el esposo del que ella se había enamorado, no respondió pero supo que él y su acompañante subieron a la recámara y limpiándose la cara fue a desayunar sin demasiado apetito, no quiso quedarse allí mucho tiempo más, sacó algo de dinero y se fue a la peluquería, necesitaba despejar la mente.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Scorpius estaba emocionado, impartía ya su séptimo año de Hogwarts, gracias a mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de su amigo Boris, había conseguido tener todos los máximos honores, muchos lo comparaban secretamente con una sangre sucia a la que su padre odiaba, pero jamás se lo dirían porque sabían el deshonor que significaría para un Malfoy ser comparado con ella, aunque los tiempos habían cambiado mucho, ya no habían demasiadas diferencias entre magos y muggles, la familia Malfoy seguía siendo respetada por tener solo integrantes, que en sus venas tenían sangre pura.

Para Scorpius no había alegría mayor que llegar cada año a casa con un trofeo o insignia nueva para su padre quien demostraba su orgullo de maneras inesperadas. El primogénito jamás sentía la escases de algo, tenía todo lo que quisiera, y también todo el amor que se le pudiera dar por parte de sus padres, aun así era un chico completamente humilde, sabia por profesores y familiares que su padre Draco habría hecho alarde de todos esos premios si hubieran sido suyos, más aun de las copas de Quidditch que Scorpius ganaba cada año desde segundo, aun así el jamás hacia alarde de ello, era el buscador estrella, el mejor alumno de Hogwarts, pero aun así cuando a él se lo mencionaban o alagaban el solo decía con timidez que no era para hacer tanto escándalo, esa forma tímida, desinteresada y humilde de ser la había heredado de su madre y él lo sabía porque admiraba a su madre como a nadie en el mundo.

La época de navidad era la favorita de Scorpius porque por alguna razón su madre siempre estaba más cariñosa que de costumbre, y siempre se quedaba con él hasta altas horas de la noche hablando de todo lo que no habían podido comentar antes, además su madre era como su amiga, su mejor amiga, ella le aconsejaba sobre todo, desde estudios hasta chicas, era vergonzoso hablar de esas cosas con ella pero su madre le daba esa confianza, el aun tenía algo nuevo que contarle a su madre, a pesar de ser muy tímido había llegado a intimar con una chica de slytherin con la que estuvo saliendo un tiempo, pero desgraciadamente se entero de que ella le había sido infiel con uno de sus compañeros, y por su orgullo y autoestima la dejo.

Scorpius había enviado una carta a sus padres diciendo que llegaría al día siguiente algo que era mentira pues quería darles una sorpresa, bajó del expreso y se despidió de sus amigos, antes de chocar con una chica, era más baja que él, delgada con el cabello rubio y unas pecas en las mejillas que la hacían ver infantil, sabía que la había visto antes pero no recordaba su nombre.

- lo siento, no he mirado al frente –se disculpó ella mientras ordenaba sus cabellos con sumo cuidado

- no importa no ha sido nada, también ha sido mi culpa- él la volvió a mirar como buscando el nombre en su mirada de color miel.

- soy Dominique Weasley –respondió ella como leyendo sus pensamientos

- yo soy Scorpius Malfoy – se quedo pensativo el no recordaba ninguna Domininque en los Weasley-¿quién es tu madre?

- ah es Delacour, soy de Ravenclaw voy dos años después de ti, mi padre es Bill Weasley –sonrió como orgullosa de ello.

- valla lo siento pero no le conozco, aunque si a la familia weasley.

Y solo necesito mencionarlo para que apareciera Ginny Potter, la una hija de la familia weasley, esposa de Potter, llegaba algo retrasada y notóriamente molesta, sabía que su madre era menor que la pelirroja pero aquella mujer parecía más anciana de lo que debería ser.

- Dominique tu madre me ah pedido que venga por ti, vamos antes de que se nos haga muy tarde –paso por alto la presencia de Scorpius y esto le molestó a él.

- buenas tardes señora Potter, cuídate Dominique un placer conocerte –sonrió cortésmente mientras dejaba a una Ginny anonadada.

Tal cual le había comentado su padre los Weasley se caracterizaban por su mala educación, no se lo esperaba de una persona mayor como la señora Potter, pero no le tomó mucha importancia lo único que podía ocupar su mente en ese momento era ver a su madre, adoraba a su padre por quererlo como lo hacía pero si tenía que escoger, su madre ganaba por una gran diferencia, Astoría era para Scorpius el prototipo de mujer que deseaba como esposa, sonaba extraño y tal vez un poco bizarro pero era lo que él sentía, si encontrara a una chica con las características de su madre la enviaría enseguida al altar sin importar nada más.

Cuando al fin cruzo la gran cerca que protegía la casa y los elfos le daban la bienvenida pidió que no fuera anunciada su llegada y camino a zancadas hacia la gran puerta de mármol que se hacía impotente frente a él, arrastraba su baúl con una emoción agolpando su corazón, la extrañaba, la extrañaba más de lo que noto en todo el año escolar, y ahora que estaba allí abriendo aquella inmensa puerta de roble la añoraba, necesitaba sus brazos, su perfume a margarita y menta, pero también necesitaba su sonrisa de felicidad al verle.

Pero… nada sería como él lo esperaba y anhelaba…

Cuando entro a la mansión volteo la cabeza hacia el living donde escucho algo extraño parecía la voz de su padre, mas alzada de lo que jamás la había escuchado, camino hacia allá aun con el baúl en la mano y lo soltó de golpe mirando con los ojos como platos a su padre, quien parado imponente como siempre mantenía la mano alzada luego de haber abofeteado a su esposa, quien yacía en el suelo tomándose la mejilla golpeada mientras las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos con vehemencia, ella no había notado la presencia de su hijo pero Draco si, bajo la mano sin saber que decir, no tenia como cambiar la versión de los hechos, el lo había visto todo y su madre aun permanecía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

La voz de Scorpius retumbó en toda la mansión como un eco que saco a Astoría de su shock levantando la mirada, las lagrimas se convirtieron en un sollozo que ella intento acallar cubriéndose la boca dejando ver el rojo de su mejilla luego de ser golpeada, y Draco estaba allí atónito, ninguno era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, aquel día ese vidrio falso que cubría la verdad de la familia Malfoy se rompió, y traería un sin número de consecuencias que ninguno de ellos dimensionaba.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Cuando la familia Malfoy escogió a otra familia de sangre pura para Draco, Pansy parkinson se había derrumbado en un mar de lágrimas por no ser aceptada como la esposa de quien ella había pensado lo sería desde el momento que lo vio, a pesar de la pequeña disputa que se generó entre las dos familias terminar en un acuerdo sin problemas al revelar los numerosos novios que Pansy tenía. Draco se alegro al enterarse que Pansy no sería su esposa y pensó que estaría libre de tener que estar obligado a tener pareja formal.

Pasaron los meses y llego a pensar que a sus padres se les había olvidado a que asunto aparentemente tan importante, cuando apareció, acababa de bajar de su escoba luego de sus horas de entrenamiento cuando vio que su madre se acercaba sonriente.

-Draquito cariño, tenemos visitas, te están esperando en la sala –sonrió y le ordenó el cabello agradeciendo que el chico no estuviera sudado como en otras ocasiones

- ¿visitas? ¿A quién has invitado madre? –la sonrisa de su madre provoco un escalofrió en la espalda de Draco que no pudo reprimir y solo la siguió camino a la mansión.

Al entrar en el salón vio a dos chicas de unos cabellos impresionantemente rubios, un dorado despampanante que lo dejo boquiabierto, la mayor de las jóvenes tenía una mirada penetrante desprendía seguridad y altanería, además de ir vestida de negro con gris, al parecer de Draco sería una chica que no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, su hermana por el contrario tenía unos ojos claros que le brindaban inocencia a su mirada, sus rojos labios la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana y jugaba con sus manos notoriamente nerviosa, sus ropajes eran de tonos claros que resaltaban entre su pálida piel, ella a criterio de Draco era tímida, introvertida y muy sumisa. La señora que les acompañaba se levantó indicándole a sus hijas que hicieran lo mismo mientras las chicas miraban a Draco de pies a cabeza, de seguro no daba una muy buena impresión, estaba con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación y con la ropa algo sucia por haber sido golpeado por unos cuantos de sus propios obstáculos.

- así que este es Draco, es la viva imagen de Lucius cuando joven –sonrió y miró a Draco mientras se volvían a sentar esperando que Draco hiciera lo mismo

- bueno Lucius está ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos –nadie le dijo nada, todos sabían que luego de la pérdida de su esposo Narcissa había perdido parte de su cordura, y intentaban no hacerle daño intentando que entendiera.

- ¿madre,no nos vas a presentar? – hablo la mayor mirando a Draco sonriendo, cuando el hizo una reverencia ella dio un gruñido por lo bajo en notar que no se ganaría un beso ni un estrechón de mano.

- claro hija, perdona, ellas son mis hijas Daphne y Astoría, tu madre y yo somos amigas desde la escuela y me entere de que ella ha decidido que no te cases con Pansy Parkinson decidí venir a hablar sobre aquel tema con ella –miro a Narcissa sonriendo y luego le indico a las chicas que fueran al otro salón a beber y comer algo.

- ¿te gusta alguna hijo? –Narcissa le miró esperando una afirmación pero su hijo solo miro a otro lado intentando ignorarla- tendrás que escoger entre una de ellas, no hay otra posibilidad, Atna y yo ya lo hemos hablado.

- bueno si ya está todo decidido podrían decidir ustedes de paso cual será mi esposa ¿no? –miro con fastidio a la señora Greengras y luego a su madre, pero cuando noto que ella estaba a punto de llorar agrego- si tuviera que escoger una, creo que la menor, Astoría es mas mi tipo

Y eso fue todo, la decisión había sido tomada, Draco no había tenido más participación en la boda que esa y la elección de su traje de matrimonio, pero no se arrepentía, Astoría era hermosa, lo atendía y respetaba, al comienzo, besarla y tocarla fue extraño para ambos, pero con el tiempo las caricias eran agradables y ver a su esposa sonreír con detalles tan torpes como un ramo de flores por la mañana lo hacía feliz a él, sin darse cuenta el estaba encariñándose de ella, y sin querer asumirlo tenía miedo a volverse más débil por ello, era un sentimiento que lo desconcertaba por no poder comprender las cosas que estaba sintiendo, cuando una noche abrazados mientras ella leía su libro nocturno y el solo se divertía con acariciar esos cabellos de oro, sin saber la razón unas palabras salieron de su boca y le hicieron sentirse débil, indefenso y con miedo a tener una respuesta negativa.

- Te amo – fue un susurro casi inaudible si no fuera por la cercanía de sus cuerpo y el silencio que embargaba la habitación.

- y yo a ti Draco –sonrió Astoria dejando el libro a un lado y volteándose para besarlo

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que no se preocuparon de usar protección, y así la siguieron una semanas de no preocuparse de cuidarse, en el fondo ambos querían que lo inevitable pasara y con el tiempo llego la noticia, serían padres.

Para Draco la familia no había sido sorpresa era algo que deseaba en secreto, pero cuando el bebe nació y aquellos rasgos tan similares a los de su padre le enorgullecieron no pudo dejar de prestarle atención a su mayor tesoro, al comienzo ni siquiera se percató de que había descuidado a su esposa, pero cuando ella se lo recriminó se sintió impotente porque él le había entregado cariño a su esposa como a ninguna otra mujer, había sido cariñoso y atento, ¿y ella le recriminaba algo menor en una época tan importante de su vida?, no lo soportó, nadie le diría que hacer ni cuando hacerlo, y cambio, cada vez que ella le pedía que fuera más cariñoso menos lo era, después de todo el era un caprichoso, mientras más le pidieran o exigieran que hiciera algo, menos cedería, hasta llegar al momento en que ella paso a ser la mujer con la que compartía su mansión, nada más que una compañía.

Cambio aquel sentimiento inexplicable que sentía cuando tenía relaciones con Astoría por el banal placer de tener sexo con otras chicas, y eso no le daba miedo, no quería volver a tener ese tipo de relación con Astoría porque se sentía aterrado de lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Las únicas veces que se daba la licencia de ser cariñoso con ella era cuando estaba su hijo presente porque había vivido en una familia en la que los sentimientos no se demuestran y en muchas oportunidades se sintió completamente solo y triste, no quería lo mismo para su hijo y al menos ellos como padres le daban todo el cariño que era posible, además de notar que su hijo era feliz cuando su madre sonreía y la única manera de conseguir eso era siendo atento con ella, un habito que con el tiempo fue más difícil fingir.

Aquel día en que se beso con descaro con Koraline frente a Astoría por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal y le pidió a su acompañante que se fuera inventándole una escusa barata, cuando al fin estuvo solo se puso una mano en el pecho intentando controlar aquellas emociones a las que tanto miedo les tenía, sabía que quería disculparse pero no lo haría, llevaba años controlando esos sentimientos de culpa, bajo a buscar a Astoría para ayudarle a llevar todo a la habitación pero no la encontró, le pareció extraño más aun cuando notó que en donde acostumbraban manejar algo de dinero no había nada, de seguro se había ido a comprar algo ,pero no le había avisado algo que ella no acostumbraba y que a el no le gustaba nada, Astoría era suya, el tenía que saber todo lo que ella hacía.

La espero en el sillón con los brazos cruzados hasta que escucho un chasquido en la entrada y se paro en seco sin dejar de tener esa cara de fastidio, ella entró sonriendo, llevaba el cabello un poco mas debajo de los hombros en un corte en punta, un flequillo le adornaba la frente y el color estaba notoriamente reparado además de con un brillo que le daba vida a la Astoría, ella se acerco orgullosa de provocar ese aturdimiento en su esposo y le sonrió, llevaba el vestido que el le había regalado pero ahora le parecía más escotado, mas provocador, le tomo el mentón obligándola a mirarlo y lo vio, miedo en sus ojos, Astoría estaba asustada y eso gatilló a la duda.

-¿con quién estabas?

- ¿con quién? Con nadie, fuí a la peluquería a arreglarme un poco –le miró confundida y asustada en notar que los ojos de Draco mostraban enfado.

- ¿te arreglaste para tu amante verdad? – ella abrió la boca sin saber que decir pues no se esperaba una escena de celos

- c-claro que no, Draco como puedes pensar algo así de mi yo jamás...– Draco la tomo por los hombros y la apretó furioso.

- ¿como yo verdad? ¿Estás intentando pagármela?¿ Por todo lo que yo he hecho, vas y te buscas un amante? – Astoría lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer que ese que tenía frente a ella fuera el chico frío, y calculador de siempre.

- claro que no, Draco yo no soy así y lo sabes –logro soltarse- pero tienes razón, debería hacerlo por todo lo que tú me haces, y si así fuera no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada, yo he tenido que aguantar a las chicas con las que…

¡PLAF!

- ¡QUIERO VERTE INTENTARLO! Veras como no te lo pasas nada de bien Greengrass, eres mía, y de nadie más.

Draco respiraba agitadamente por la rabia y impotencia que sentía, su esposa en cambio le miraba petrificada sentía que le faltaba el aire y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse con lentitud por no creer que lo que acababa de pasar fuera verdad mientras se tomaba la mejilla sintiendo como le comenzaba a arder por el golpe que le había dado su esposo, y en el umbral de la puerta estaba Scorpius quien miraba la escena petrificado con la respiración detenida por una milésima de segundo.

Y se acabó…. La perfecta familia que Scorpius creía tener y que Draco había creado con tanta dedicación para su hijo se rompió como una copa al caer desde la altura.

**Gracias por leerme, saludos a ines, gely, herms, las quiero mucho chicas, demasiado, espero me animen a seguir ^^ **


	2. cap 2 el sabor de otros labios

_**Autor: Vladirmir**_

_**Personajes: De JKR **_

_**Pareja: Draco-Astoria- Scorpius**_

_**Categoría: incesto – Drama**_

_**Ranking: M**_

_**Correctora: ILSly**_

_**No tomes mis fic sin mi permiso, son originales míos, respeta a los autores.**_

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han visitado, pero aun mas a quienes me han dejado un comentario, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo, anímense a dejar aunque sea un comentario corto, todo es completamente valorado.**** ¡Gracias a México! Que es el país que más me visita!**

**ADVERTENCIA= CONTIENE INCESTO y escenas de tipo sexual.**

**Cap 2 "el sabor de otros labios"**

Luego de largas y eternas horas en la peluquería mágica, Astoria pago satisfecha de lo que habían hecho con su cabello, y sonriendo salió a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon, vio en una de las vidrieras un chape para el pelo con una hermosa mariposa purpura, y se enamoró de ella, cuando entró en la tienda notó que había un hermosa pluma con una serpiente en su mango, y lo supo, era un regalo perfecto para Draco, así que luego de pagar ambas cosas decidió seguir mirando para comprarle algo a su hijo, y que tienda mejor que la de aquel deporte que a Scorpius tanto como a su esposo les encantaba, ella sabía que su hijo quería algo en particular pero no podía recordar que era lo que le había mencionado.

- Hola señora Malfoy – se escucho una voz varonil detrás de él y aunque no la pudo reconocer sintió un aroma de fresas y miel, le recordó enseguida a una pareja muy amiga de Draco.

- Hola Nicolás Nott, ¿cómo están tus padres?- me voltee se volteo para mirar a aquel chico de cabellos negros piel pálida y aquellos hermosos ojos heredados de su madre.

- Mi padre está en el ministerio como siempre, y bueno mi madre recorriendo el mundo en busca de nuevas especies, lo de siempre, aunque puede que mi madre llegue antes porque le avise que llegaría unos días antes. – Nicolás hablaba con el mismo tono inocente y soñador de su madre pero su estatura y presencia eran dignos de su padre.

- ¿Les han dejado salir antes? Scorpius no me dijo nada – los ojos de Astoria se empequeñecieron.

- Bueno… puede que fuera a casa de su novia primero ¿no? ¿Unos días? – Nicolás se mordió el costado de uno de sus dedos en notar que había dicho algo inapropiado.

- ¿Mi hijo tiene novia? –su sorpresa se escapo en sus palabras al alzar la voz, y aunque Nott intento escapar la mano de Astoria se lo impidió.

- Bueno, tal vez, digo, está en edad ¿no? No es que yo sepa algo, es solo que se rumorean cosas con Rose Weasley – se soltó de Astoria y le sonrió- bueno fue un gusto señora Malfoy pero ya tengo que irme a mi casa, mi padre debe estar esperándome.

- Espera antes de que te vayas, ¿me ayudas a comprar un regalo para Scorpius? - con ayuda de Nicolás compro las últimas dos cosas que había adquirido la tienda y otras que según el menor de los Nott, su hijo llevaba tiempo deseando.

- Por cierto señora Malfoy, su hijo no deja de hablar de usted, pero tiene razones para hacerlo, realmente es más hermosa de lo que él la describe – el chico se acerco a ella para tomarle la mano y le dio un beso en ella- fue un placer volver a verla

- Pero que cosas dices… - no alcanzo a sonrojarse pues alguien la abrazo por detrás y se sobresalto.

-Hola cariño, hace tanto que no te veía… ¿y Draco? ¿No me digas que has salido sin él?- Blaize soltó a Astoria de su agarre y esta le miro sonriendo- pensé que ese hombre sabia valorar más lo que tiene

- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿eh?- sonrió y lo abrazo ella esta vez mientras escuchaba a Nott llamar a su hijo Nicolás. No solían reunirse pero Astoria adoraba a los amigos de su esposo, eran amables, atentos y por sobre todo muy aduladores; y aunque acostumbrarse a sus esposas fue algo complicado, de Luna Lovengood de sobre manera, había terminado por tomarles cariño, y se encargaba de comprar sus regalos de navidad.

- Astoria, que hermosa te ves hoy, aunque siempre lo has sido –Luna le sonrió amablemente y la abrazo con cariño, la esposa de Nott era única en el mundo y eso todos lo sabían, por eso no intentaban entenderla solo la querían.

- Gracias Luna, solo he retocado mi cabello –sonrió y se contaron algunas cosas hasta que Astoria noto que se había hecho tarde y dejándolos en aquel café se fue a su mansión, después de todo estaba ansiosa de poder ver a su hijo, aunque tuviera que fingir falsa sorpresa a la hora de verlo.

Luego de disculparse de todos los presentes y tomar todos los paquetes, desapareció para cruzar a los pocos minutos el portón mayor de la mansión, se sentía ansiosa; tal vez su hijo ya estaba allí, de seguro no le había mandado una carta porque quería darle una sorpresa, después de todo nadie la conocía mejor que su hijo, sonriendo entro a su casa con paquetes en mano, la voz de su esposo le emociono, volviendo a sentir el cosquilleo en el estomago, dejo los paquetes para correr al salón de donde venia la voz, cuando logro verlo noto la mirada de su esposo y sonrió, de seguro estaba alucinado por como se veía, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo con su cabello, y eso la alegraba. Draco por el contrario lucia furioso y sin comprender nada Astoria termino siendo bofeteada por él y vio a su hijo parado en el umbral.

- Sco-scorpius – con dificultad se levanto y se ordeno la ropa intentando aparentar que no había ocurrido nada pero la mirada de su hijo, asesinado a su esposo le advirtió que ni siquiera intentara decir algo a su favor.

-¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho? – susurro con una voz que no era de él, la ira se había apoderado de su cuerpo por completo.

- Yo, Scorpius no es lo que parece, ha sido un accidente, yo jamás… -se quedo callado al ver que su hijo le apuntaba con aquella varita blanca, la única en su especie, pluma de unicornio, veneno de escorpión y escamas de sirena, Draco lo recordaba bien, pues había acompañado a su hijo a comprarla.

- No me mientas padre, no hace falta, lo vi, no tienes para que inventar algo que no es, vi como la golpeaste, ¿Madre, le diste motivos para que reaccionara de esa forma aunque no fuera la correcta? – Astoria movió la cabeza para mirar a su esposo quien ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y afirmo con la cabeza.

- Yo tengo la culpa hijo, deja que tu padre y yo solucionemos esto, es problema de adultos.

- No, madre no lo haré, no pienso dejarte con él a solas, y no te creo nada, Draco Malfoy sal de la habitación –su padre se sorprendió de sus palabras y le miro estupefacto.- que… salgas de la habitación… -volvió a repetir perdiendo los estribos- ¡QUE TE VALLAS! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!

Draco solo afirmo con la cabeza y salió del lugar con la mirada distante sabía que no era el momento de dar explicaciones ni de intentar solucionar las cosas, y desapareció en silencio, Astoria no sabía qué hacer, no quería causar problemas y mucho menos que su hijo descubriera la verdad, pero ya era demasiado tarde habían cosas que ya no se podían ocultar, menos aun a un muchacho que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

- Madre… ¿estás bien? – Scorpius se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con tristeza, la adoraba y verla así le estaba rompiendo el corazón, ella no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y el término tomándole el mentón para que lo hiciera.

- No me mires –susurro intentando volver a mirar el suelo pero él le obligo a que lo mirara

.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste madre?... ¿hace cuanto que te golpea? –suspiro y le limpio las mejillas pero ella negó enseguida con la cabeza

- Es la primera vez que lo hace – Scorpius la acerco poniendo una mano en la espalda de ella y la abrazo contra su cuerpo – no creas cosas que no son.

- Madre no tienes que mentirme conozco bien a mi padre… solo he terminado de abrir los ojos –la voz de Scorpius se quebraba poco a poco, cerró los ojos abrazando a aquella mujer que estaba comenzando a robar sus sueños.- no es él quien me preocupa, sino tu Astoria

Ella apretó la ropa de él a la altura de su espalda, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a su hijo y eso la mortificaba, no era eso lo que quería, había mentido tanto tiempo para que eso no llegara a pasar, pero tantos años de protegerle la habían dañado, se había cortado al sostener un vidrio trisado hace mucho, todo con tal de lo que viera su hijo reflejado siguiera siendo aquella mentira que ahora había sido despedazada.

El sollozo de Astoria inundo la habitación y su hijo intentaba consolarla entre sus brazos, pero a cada segundo aquel llanto era más desolador, desgarraba la garganta de aquella mujer de rubios cabellos tanto como el corazón de aquel hombre que la sujetaba, cuando él se aparto lentamente ella intento tranquilizarse para dejarle hablar.

- Vamos a tu habitación madre, necesitas descansar, no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti, nunca volverás a sufrir, ya estoy aquí… no llores mas.

Y como cada año, ella sonrió, el tenia mucha razón en sus sabias palabras, y eso Astoria lo sabía, año tras año, la llegada de su primogénito era el único momento de dicha que tenia, y ahora era el único apoyo que poseía, nunca lo pondría en duda, Scorpius era su razón de vivir, era el aire que necesitaba para seguir luchando, y el saber que su propio hijo le era tan indispensable para ella, la estaba comenzando a preocupar, sobre todo luego de haber escuchado a Nicolás y aquella frase se le vino a la mente "_puede que fuera a casa de su novia primero ¿no? ¿Unos días?" _Tenía miedo de que eso fuera verdad… porque significaría que Scorpius se alejaría de ella, y ahora mismo no se sentía capaz de apartarse de él.

Al subir a la habitación Scorpius la recostó en la cama y le limpio las mejillas, luego de consolarla unos segundos con palabras que ella no era capaz de escuchar, pero su corazón sentía alivio cada vez que él le acariciaba el pelo o las mejillas, y lentamente una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hijo salió de sus labios.

- Ya me encuentro mejor Scorpius… muchas gracias por todo de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti, eres mi razón de vida –ella subió su mano que en ese momento estaba fría hasta la mejilla de él, acaricio su rostro con ternura y el cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia, solo entonces ella noto la cercanía que tenían, no le incomodaba, era su hijo pero una extraña sensación nació en su corazón en verlo con aquellos ojos cerrados y notar que el empapaba sus labios al pasar su fina lengua primero por el inferior para luego terminar de humedecer el superior, y ella se sintió sucia, al estar observando aquello sin poder dejar de mirar, sonrojada en un impulso cerró los ojos y suspiro intentando alejarse un poco de aquella intima situación.

- Sabes, tengo tantas cosas que contarte madre, me he sentido tan vacio este año sin ti, no he podido dejar de recordarte – ella abrió los ojos y cuando noto que el brillo de los ojos de su hijo era distinto se aparto algo confundida- sé que esto no debería pasarme nunca, que tal vez es una enfermedad…

- No, yo creo que estas confundido, yo también te extrañe cariño pero estas confundiendo las cosas – ella leyó sus ojos y sabía que las hormonas de su hijo, entre otras cosas, podían estar causando estragos en el pobre corazón del chico.

- No, las confundo, las he aclarado durante todo el año escolar… y sé lo que siento –ella le puso dos dedos en los labios intentando callarlo, todos los acontecimientos del día la estaban mareando y no estaba segura de si podría con más sucesos, pero cuando ella se movió para apartarse el beso sus dedos y luego de quitarlos se acerco abrazándola- hoy solo déjame consolarte… tu corazón lo necesita madre

Y así se quedo, luego de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro abrazo a su hijo y dejo que este le acariciara el pelo como hace tanto nadie lo había hecho, ella misma no era capaz de recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que alguien le había dedicado tantas caricias, días, meses, tal vez incluso años, el pensar en aquello la entristeció y volvió a llorar, el calor de su hijo la llenaba y embriagaba calentando su congelado corazón.

Sin ser capaces de calcular el tiempo se apartaron para mirarse, ahora que lo hacía, él ya no parecía un niño, era un adulto, era todo un hombre, y la mirada decidida se lo decía todo, tenía el carácter de su padre, aquello que había enamorado a Astoria, cuando querían algo lucharían por ello hasta el final.

- Perdóname madre – sonriendo le tomo la cara con ambas manos y se acerco acortando toda distancia entre ellos atrapando los labios de aquella que era su madre, pero que ante sus ojos era una mujer, y no una cualquiera sino la que le había robado el corazón.

Ella sintió los labios de su hijo como los del propio Draco y cedió solo una milésima de segundos, en las que Scorpius la abrazo lentamente, luego de sentir y ser consciente de lo que sus acciones significaban aparto a su hijo por el cuello mirándolo confundida y sobre todo molesta con ella misma.

- Esto está mal, sal de mi habitación Scorpius y medita sobre lo que has hecho… no puede volver a pasar, todo esto solo ha sido un mal entendido- termino de apartarlo y se fue al baño a darse una ducha, lo necesitaba, su mente más que su cuerpo, cuando dejo que el agua tibia mojara su cuerpo las ideas fueron despejándose, de aquellos sentimientos que las tenían nubladas, todos los sucesos del día se agolpaban en su mente.

Su esposo le había golpeado ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Su hijo había descubierto que su matrimonio no era perfecto como ella lo montaba ¿Lo habría sabido desde antes?

Y por último, lo peor del día, había besado a su hijo, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía él cuando la beso?

.

.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

.

.

.

.

Draco se quedo petrificado al escuchar a su hijo gritarle así, no tenía nada que decir a su favor y prefirió retirarse del lugar a reflexionar que decir para que su hijo no le odiara por lo que acababa de ver, pero… ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo cubrir los hechos con otras mentiras? Era imposible, la verdad había salido a luz y era absurdo tapar el sol con un dedo.

Salió en silencio del lugar y camino por la mansión intentando entender en qué momento las cosas se le escaparon de la mano de esta forma, en qué momento llego a golpear a su esposa, él que había sido criado por la mano cariñosa de su madre, había perdido los estribos cuando por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba con Astoria, llego a pensar que ella pudiera si quiera estar interesada en alguien más que él, y peor aun llego a imaginárselos juntos; tal vez el carácter de su padre había influido en que fuera más violento y impulsivo, pero era la primera vez que estaba arrepintiéndose de algo que había hecho, y no solo porque su hijo lo había presenciado y esto cambiaria todo en el entorno familiar, sino porque realmente sabia que ella no se lo merecía.

Caminando por el patio lateral del castillo, paso junto a una enorme estatua de un dragón, que había sido esculpida el día de su propio nacimiento, su madre siempre le contaba esa historia, mientras estuvo viva, mirando el animal forjado en mármol, lo toco con un dedo sintiendo lo frio que era, tal vez se parecía más a él de lo que pensaba, aparentaba ser fuerte, rudo, imponente y frio, pero sabía que él había podido amar, lo había hecho en un momento, y toda esa imagen desapareció solo frente a Astoria, frente a ella un tiempo ese dragón había dejado de enseñar los dientes y escupir fuego, y la había dejado cabalgarlo para enseñarle las cosas hermosas del mundo con aquellas alas que se le habían sido otorgadas.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era el día de navidad, aun no nacía Scorpius, y Draco llegaba tarde del trabajo en el ministerio, Astoria estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero aquella noche había prometido llegar antes, así que con la mirada baja, perdida en el interesante tapiz de la alfombra suspiraba, cuando Draco apareció con un chasquido, antes de que ella alcanzara a levantar la cabeza él se había acercado y tomándole el mentón la beso con desespero, cuando luego de unos segundos la dejo alejarse solo lo suficiente para respirar le dejo hablar._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? … pensé que llegarías a medio día_

_- Me ha sido imposible poder venir, ya sabes lo estúpido que son los aurores, me han pedido que inspeccione unos artículos porque tenían sospechas de que tuvieran algún tipo de magia negra, y me he demorado más de lo que creí, pero no te preocupes recuperaremos el tiempo perdido_

_Sonrió como solo con ella lo hacía y comenzó a tocarle el muslo, pero ella le detuvo, entonces besándola lento se aparto y busco entre sus ropas una pequeña caja de regalo, ella sonrió y la tomo entre sus manos._

_- Pensé que lo olvidarías como el año anterior._

_- Bueno debo reconocer que el año anterior lo hice apropósito para ver que hacías, pero como ya sé que te pones a llorar, no volveré a hacerlo, sabes que odio verte llorar – le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente y comenzó a besarla dejando la caja con su regalo en la mesita, impidiendo que descubrirá el hermoso collar de una hermosa rosa cubierta por un dragón, ya lo haría luego, ahora él la necesitaba en ese mismo momento, y en eso siempre había sido caprichoso, la quería y tenía que ser en ese mismo __instante,__ nadie hacia esperar a un Malfoy._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Miro a la mansión y vio la luz que provenía de la habitación matrimonial, supuso que ella se habría ido a dormir y que Scorpius la abría dejado a solas, así que se dirigió a paso rápido hacia allí, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba un bálsamo para su culpa de haberla golpeado sin si quiera tener razones reales, aunque lo más seguro que con una mujer como Astoria jamás llegaría a tener si quiera una razón para hacer algo así.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras su capa verde musgo se flameaba a cada movimiento, en cuando llego al tercer piso doblo; empujo la puerta de la habitación pero con cautela, si ella estaba aun con Scorpius no pretendía interrumpir ni mucho menos volver a escuchar a su hijo gritarle, abrió con lentitud y no vio a nadie así que entro silencioso y escucho un suave sonido que provenía del baño y se encamino al lugar , la vio a los pocos segundos, estaba desnuda como tantas veces la había visto, pero algo que hace meses había dejado de hacer, porque había perdido el tiempo en otros brazos, en otras pieles, olvidando que a la que tenia por esposa era lejos la que más anhelaba.

Ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba bajo la regadera mirando el infinito acariciando su cuerpo con las espumas producidas por la esponja, se acerco y la abrazo por detrás notando el respingo que ella daba por el contacto, notó que intento apartarlo y volteo pero la cara de sorpresa no fue percibida por Draco quien escondía la cara en la espalda de la mujer.

- No digas nada… no quiero hablar de ello hoy – susurro mientras comenzaba a besar su espalda, ella temblaba al contacto, era una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa de que él actuara de esa forma.

- No lo haré… sabes que nunca te he obligado a decir las cosas, ya lo harás en su momento

Él le volvió a besar la espalda mientras ella se dejaba hacer y el agua terminaba de empapar su cuerpo, la beso lentamente, centímetro a centímetro acercándose a sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel cuerpo que hace meses le pedía por caricias, sus manos subían a sus pechos acariciándolos mientras ella apoyaba ambas manos en la pared que tenía enfrente dejando que el agua callera por todas su espalda, hasta la ropa de Draco que se juntaba con el cuerpo de ella a la altura de la pelvis, mirarla así revivió en Draco antiguos deseos que había creído perdidos, pero que al escuchar de la boca de ella en aquella dulce voz un pequeño gemido le erizo los cabellos, mientras la apegaba más a él.

- D-Draco… esta Scorpius en la habitación contigua

- Ya es mayor…

Fue lo único que tuvo por respuesta Astoria antes de que Draco girara la perilla del grifo y la llevara a la habitación, despojándose en segundos de la ropa mojada para recostarse sobre ella para comenzar a besarla con deseo. Ella le respondió acariciándole la espalda desnuda y el abdomen en aquellos abdominales que se delineaban siempre tan bien y que se endurecían cuando se movía contra ella. Aunque Draco no lo notó Astoria estaba algo incomoda, miraba la puerta de la habitación en ocasiones pero por las caricias que él le proporcionaba termino olvidando muchas cosas y llevando la mano por el camino de su vientre a su entrepierna notando que en cuanto ella comenzaba a tocarle el cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio, extrañaba tanto las reacciones de Draco ante las cosas que ella le hacía o provocaba, que se deleitó con cada una de sus expresiones, intentando darle la mayor cantidad de placer, olvidando por completo lo mal que la había tratado, lo mucho que la había ignorado e incluso el numero de chicas que abrían hecho lo mismo con él hace solo unos días.

Ella abrió las piernas en señal para Draco, quien reconociéndola enseguida le tomo y la acerco a él besándola, mordiendo sus labios por la excitación, comenzando a escuchar los jadeos de ella cuando se acercaba y luego sus gemidos suaves en un comienzo y fuertes, cuando el aumentó notoriamente el ritmo, era suya, solo suya y eso le encantaba, había olvidado lo placentero que era tenerla para él, sentirse dentro de ella y saber que solo él era quien la enloquecía de tal manera.

Siempre en todos los años que llevaban él había sido el que llevaba el completo control de la parte sexual de la relación, pero notaba a Astoria más deseosa, lo relaciono con la falta de sexo que ella tenía, porque él no sabía lo que era eso, le había sido infiel siempre, en cambio ella no había tenido nada en meses y conociéndola como la conocía ni siquiera se había dado placer ella misma, era demasiado tímida para algo así. Fue una sorpresa para él ver que ella le empujaba y se sentaba sobre él, apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de Draco comenzó a moverse subiendo y bajando, Draco dejo escapar un sonoro gemido cuando ella se movió por primera vez, él sabía que así él sentía mucho más que en las posiciones en las que él dominaba. Pero por una razón de hombría le gustaba mostrarse dominante ante ella; pero como se arrepentía, lo había hecho con miles de chicas en esa posición pero ver los formados y levantados pechos de ella subir y bajar dando botes mientras ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y sus hermosos cabellos se mojaban con su sudor le volvía loco. Le ayudo a moverse tomándola de la cadera y moviéndose contra ella en ocasiones cuando la veía algo agotada, pero su ritmo era constante y acelerado, contrario a lo que siempre había pasado en su relación Draco fue el que comenzó a gemir y jadear ruidosamente, tanto que en ocasiones ella le pedía que bajara el volumen.

- No puedo… lo haces espectacular, sigue… estoy seguro de que no podre mucho más, si sigues moviéndote así.

Y estuvo en lo correcto, ella volvió moverse pero por su cansancio esta vez lo hizo en círculos y de adelante hacia atrás, a lo que Draco respondió apretando los dedos en la cadera de ella, y lo vio, una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en la cara de Astoria y volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta escucharlo decir de miles de formas la misma orden, que ella no se detuviera y entonces lo sintió, él la empujo contra si como queriendo estar lo más adentrado en ella que pudiera, se recostó sobre él y le acaricio el pecho, ambos estaban exhaustos y se cubrieron con las sabanas, aunque Astoria estaba feliz de lo que había pasado, tenía un sentimiento de culpa, porque sabía que Scorpius lo había escuchado todo.

.

.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

.

.

.

.

Scorpius salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya suspirando mientras se tomaba el pecho con la mano en un intento estúpido de no dejar escapar a su corazón que amenazaba con salir disparado de el, nunca había sentido algo así con una chica, y solo había sido un suave beso, un roce de labios que le desesperó y revolucionó el cuerpo de tal manera que se sentía mareado y exaltado en cada uno de sus poros, el sabor de lo prohibido aun estaba en sus labios y el placer de haber eche hecho algo que llevaba deseando hace un año entre sueños y divagaciones.

Pero su felicidad no duro mucho, cuando se llevo la mano a los labios para recordar los de su progenitora escucho la puerta de la habitación de esta abrirse y todo su cuerpo se tensó, se apego a la pared intentando escuchar cuales eran las intenciones del que supo enseguida era su padre. Tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo a su madre y tomando la varita de su pantalón la apretó preparándose para lo peor, escucho un silencio que intento interpretar y luego cuando concentro más su audición y estaba preparado para abrir su puerta e ir en su ayuda o bien demoler la muralla si era necesario, la voz de su madre le llego en un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado, un gemido.

Se quedo completamente paralizado, no era lo que esperaba, no era para lo que se había preparado psicológicamente a enfrentar, y las piernas le temblaron de pánico, de lo que pudiera pasar, y de impotencia de no poder interferir, de no poder hacer nada para impedir que su padre hiciera lo que sabía tenía en mente.

Los escuchó acercase más y supuso habían salido del baño para pasar a la cama y su mente jugaba con el regalándole las imágenes que seguramente estaban pasando en ese preciso momento, mortificándolo con cada detalle de sus cuerpos desnudos, su propia mente estaba jugando en su contra. Se pego a la pared para no caer por la desesperación de tener que estar allí, deseo huir y escapar de ese lugar pero ¿Y si las cosas se escapaban de su curso y su padre terminaba haciéndole daño a Astoria?

Bajo su cuerpo lentamente apoyado en la pared hasta abrazar sus piernas escuchando los gemidos y peticiones de Astoria por más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente y eran acalladas en el fondo de jadeos de la habitación contigua.

Y termino de darse cuenta, no podía ser solo una confusión de sentimientos, no podía ser solo que en su idolatría por su madre confundiera los sentimientos, la deseaba, y le estaba rompiendo el corazón escucharla en brazos de otro, aunque ese fuera su propio padre.

Por un momento se produjo un silencio y levanto la cabeza; esperanzado de que todo hubiera acabado pero cuando la voz que comenzó a escuchar fue la de su padre, la tortura termino de matarle. Era su padre el que gemía ahora, porque era ella quien de seguro estaba haciendo algo para que eso ocurriera, ella estaba participando activamente, contrario a lo que su mente estaba intentando crear como consuelo a la situación.

Dejo caer la varita y con la cara llena de lágrimas de impotencia y pena se lo planteo, su padre no la merecía, y haría lo posible porque ella fuera feliz con alguien que de verdad la valorara, sabia que nadie más que el mismo podía hacer algo así, confiaba en que lograría que su madre le quisiera a él y dejara a su padre, porque en el fondo sentía que la única razón por la que su madre no había respondido a su beso era el tonto tabú de que el amor entre familiares era una aberración, pero Scorpius estaba convencido de que eso no era un impedimento para él, después de todo era un Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

**Agradecimientos**

**Gely: muchas gracias por dejar comentario, y viniendo de ti uno tan extenso me ha sorprendido, espero que este fic cause el mismo efecto en ti.**

**Ines: sabes que me inspiraste a escribir rápidamente este cap, aunque el capitulo en si se me inspira solo que este fic tiene libertad propia xD, muchas gracias por comentar y por ayudarme en este cap.**

**Serena Princesita Hale: estuviste completamente callada, pero la verdad no sé cómo tomar tu silencio, ¿es positivamente?, muchísimas gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario, cualquier palabra viniendo de ti , para mi es un incentivo.**

**Blake Malfoy: me alagas mucho al decir que es tu favorita, pues solo llevo un cap, pero espero que todos los capítulos sean de tu agrado y termine siendo la historia en sí, completamente de tu agrado.**

**Ninna Black: no dudes que lo seguiré, a pesar de estar súper atareada con la universidad aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, entre nosotras debería actualizar otros que tengo más botados hace meses, pero me pondré al día, es que este fic me motiva demasiado.**

**Gracias a todas las que me leen y anímense a dejarme un comentario**


	3. Cap 3 celos injustificados

_**Autor: Vladirmir**_

_**Personajes: De JKR**_

_**Pareja: Draco-Astoria- Scorpius**_

_**Categoría: incesto – Drama**_

_**Ranking: M**_

_**Correctora: **_

**ADVERTENCIA= CONTIENE INCESTO y escenas de tipo sexual.**

**Cap 3.- Celos injustificados.**

A la mañana siguiente Astoria no se podía creer que estuviera recostada sobre aquel pecho pálido y fibroso que tantas noches llevaba deseando, acarició un costado y le miro, dormía plácidamente así que no pudo evitar besarle la mejilla y bajar por su cuello, mientras sentía como su corazón despertaba lentamente luego de haber estado congelado por meses en un intento de no perder todo el amor que le tenía, en una forma de protegerse a sí misma de sufrir.

Amor no crees que es un poco temprano para estas cosas, si sigues bajando terminaras por despertar algo más que a mi- sonrió y le acaricio el pelo, se quedó mirándola a los ojos como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, con un infinito cariño y dicha.

Pues aún es temprano –espeto y subió a besarle lentamente mientras notaba sus manos frías en su espalda desnuda.

No digas esas cosas si no quieres que no te deje salir jamás de esta cama –le beso con dulzura y se levantó para ir a ducharse, partiendo a el baño desnudo mientras ella le miraba sonrojada.

Astoria se sentía excesivamente dichosa, una esperanza estaba llenando su corazón, no era demasiado tarde aún podía recuperar a Draco, algo que solo hace unas horas le parecía imposible. Se vistió con un vestido de seda verde que no presentaba un escote demasiado atrevido y se acercó a un espejo de pared con hermoso diseño de flores en su esquina y apoyando una mano en la mesa se aproximó para mirar sus ojos, volvían a brillar como hace tanto tiempo. Ahora más que nunca sabía que lo amaba, que no importaba nada más que poder estar con él, que el amor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era todo lo que ella siempre había estado soñando, lo que siempre había deseado, sin lugar a dudas Draco era todo lo que ella pudiera haber llegado a soñar alguna vez, y ahora que lo estaba recuperando nada más importaba, sería capaz de olvidar todos los abusos que él tuvo con ella, podría perdonarle todos los momentos de infidelidad que se habían presentado, incluso se sentía capaz de perdonar el que la golpeara, después de todo, ella tenía la culpa por vestirse tan escotadamente sin que su esposo lo supiera, el había estado bien, ella nunca debió salir de esa forma a la calle sin que él lo aprobara, encontraba normal que le golpeara por salir de aquella manera y no respetar a su marido.

¿En qué piensas tanto? –ella no se percató de que se había quedado mirando el espejo por bastante tiempo.

En nada importante – Astoria tuvo que contener la respiración cuando Draco en una toalla se acercó y la abrazo por detrás- te extrañaba.

Lamento todas las cosas… estúpidas que he hecho – comenzó a besar el cuello de ella y posando una mano en el vientre de la chica la empuja el sintiendo como su toalla se caía.

Dra-Draco, Scorpius está en la habitación de al lado- susurro en un momento de lucidez que fue enviado a la basura cuando sintió las manos de su esposo subirle el vestido lo necesario para rozarse con ella, la situación era tan excitante para ella que se apoyó con ambas manos en el mueble mirando la expresión de Malfoy al moverse contra sus bragas.

Debe estar durmiendo despreocúpate –cerro los ojos y se volvió a mover con ella escuchando la madera crujir mientras subía una de sus manos al pecho de su esposa quien solo se dejó hacer y abrió un poco más las piernas.

Cuando Draco se disponía a bajar la única prenda que le estaba impidiendo el hacerla suya escucho un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la habitación de su hijo, al parecer había botado uno de los muebles, luego había salido y azotó la puerta bajando de dos en dos las escaleras, Astoria miro a su esposo y se apartó ordenándose el vestido.

Iré a ver qué le pasa… - estaba sonrojada y notoriamente excitada.

Esta grande, ya vas luego de que terminemos – la abrazo a él besándola con deseo, pero la mujer se apartó con delicadeza.

Esta mayor, por lo mismo debe ser "asqueroso" para el saber que hacen sus padres, más cuando ninguno de los dos se ha dignado de hablar de sexo con el… - Astoria conocía la verdadera razón de la rabia de su hijo pero lo que menos deseaba era que Draco se enterara de algo así, después de todo solo era una fantasía de Scorpius, nada con importancia.

Draco asintió y se cubrió con su toalla, ella ordeno su ropa y salió rápidamente detrás de su hijo, al llegar a la cocina lo vio apretando el mantel con fuerza mientras observaba su desayuno como si este fuera el culpable de todos los males del mundo. Cautelosa se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a él, abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo pero los labios de su único hijo se lo impidieron con una velocidad que no le permitió dar respuesta alguna, cuando este se apartó se tocó los labios y le miro exasperada.

Pero porque has hecho eso, que no te das cuenta de que Draco puede bajar en cualquier momento – se apartó de su hijo levantándose de la silla.

Hablas como si fuéramos amantes – sonrió de medio lado como solía hacerlo su padre y la miro- nada de lo que hagas con el cambiara mis sentimientos por ti madre.

No son sentimientos Scorpius, estas creciendo y no comprendes la diferencia entre los tipos de amores, yo te amo pero como un hijo, necesito que hablemos sobre esto.

Claro madre, cuando tú quieras –sonrió en ver que Draco estaba por entrar y como ella negaba con la cabeza fervientemente.

¿Qué demonios te paso Scorpius? –entro Draco ordenándose el cabello.

Nada que te importe padre –miro como Astoria suspiraba y se dedicó a comer sin decir nada más.

El desayuno para Draco estuvo normal, pero sus dos acompañantes no pensaban lo mismo, Scorpius no dejaba de mirar su plato sin querer mirar los ojos brillantes de felicidad de su madre, y Astoria sentía que podría cortar el aire con una pluma, nunca había estado incomoda con la presencia de su hijo, pero desde lo pasado la noche anterior ya no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella situación.

Bueno, me iré a trabajar, puede que hoy llegue algo tarde, ¿Por qué no llevas a Scorpius al cumpleaños de Anet? – Draco se levantó y se despidió de su esposa con un beso en los labios.

Está bien, tengo ganas de ver a las chicas, si sales un poco más temprano ve a casa de los Nott – Scorpius no decía ni miraba a nadie, espero a que Draco desapareciera por la chimenea y entonces miro a su madre con una infinita tristeza.

Pídeme lo que quieras, pero no me pidas que deje de amarte, porque lo siento madre, pero no puedo consentirte en eso, y créeme que no eres la única que sufre por esto.

Astoria miro su plato sin saber que decir, Scorpius por su parte subió a su habitación, ella nunca se había sentido tan confundida, realmente adoraba a su hijo pero definitivamente no tenía ese tipo de cariño por él, era un niño, era su hijo, aunque fuera idéntico a Draco cuando joven ella nunca podría verlo como algo más, se llevó los dedos a los labios recordando el suave e inocente contacto de su pequeño.

¿Me vas a acompañar? ¿O ahora te da miedo estar cerca mío?- ella se levantó y fue con su hijo acariciándole el pelo.

Eso nunca, superaremos esta etapa tuya, no tengo ningún regalo para Anet ¿Qué crees que podría llevarle? – sonrió intentando que el ambiente se calmara un poco.

Cualquier cosa que la haga ver más bella, es igual de presuntuosa que su madre – Astoria le miro molesta y el agrego- lamento hablar así de la tía Pansy.

Entonces le regalare un sed de maquillaje estelar, de seguro le encanta.

Astoria subió a buscar su cartera y luego de envolver uno de los sets que se había comprado nuevo con tonos carmesí, bajo y espero a su hijo para juntos irse en red flu como siempre, pero por primera vez el tomar la mano de su hijo le trajo un escalofrió en la espalda, sin saber si era producto de la incomodidad de lo que habían vivido o del roce causado por el contacto.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Nott, en donde la presumida Anet había escogido hacer su cumpleaños por poseer una piscina 20 cm más grande que la suya, aprovechándose de Luna, su madrina, quien no dudo en prestar su casa para el gran cumpleaños de los 15 años de Anet Zabinni más aun cuando se enteró de que Pansy no regresaría a tiempo por estar en viaje de negocios. Nicolás, Anet y Scorpius eran grandes amigos, desde pequeños habían estado juntos en las reuniones familiares y aunque Anet era chica y menor causaba que los chicos la sobreprotegieran desmedidamente, más en esta época que estaba comenzando a relacionarse con los chicos, se saludaron con aprecio, todo normal hasta que en una de las esquinas apareció Anet y corrió a abrazarse de Scorpius.

¡Qué bueno que viniste! Pensé que me dejarías sola, traje a alguien que quiero que conozcas –sonrió picara y miro a la chica que estaba detrás de ella nerviosa e incómoda, era un poco más baja que Scorpius tenía el cabello violeta oscuro y unos ojos grises, era delgada pero bien formada, no tenía el cuerpo de una chica de 15 como Anet.

U-un gusto en conocerte me llamo Scarlett, Anet me ha hablado mucho de ti.

El gusto es mío- tomo su mano y la beso caballerosamente mientras Anet soltaba un grito burlesco- me llamo Scorpius, y ya que no he traído pareja ¿te molestara acompañarme en el loco baile que Anet ha planeado para esta noche? – Scorpius sonrió amable y miro a su madre que les miraba desconcertada.

E-estaría encantada de poder serte de ayuda, yo tampoco he traído pareja – se sonrieron y Nicolás apareció despeinando a Scorpius y alejándolos de allí para ir a la sala de juegos.

Era la primera vez que Astoria se daba cuenta de que su hijo era popular con las mujeres, era de esperar, el chico era muy guapo, era inteligente, el capitán de Quidditch, un gran partido por su apellido, amable, sincero, podría seguir diciendo cualidades pues sabía lo perfecto que era su hijo, había heredado todos los atractivos de su padre y todas las cualidades de la madre, cuando Astoria le veía alejarse algo se apretó en su corazón, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que un día alguna de esas chicas lo alejaría de ella…. No quería que eso pasara, no quería que le apartaran a su hijo de su regazo, y lo peor es que sabía cómo mantenerlo a su lado, aunque fuera injusto y egoísta, no dejaría que Scorpius se enamorara de otra mujer, para mantenerlo a su lado mucho tiempo más.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Era la primera vez que las horas se le pasaban tan lentas, por lo general en el trabajo con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer nunca pensaba en irse a casa, pero luego de lo vivido con su esposa la noche anterior ansiaba llegar y poder volver a estar con ella. Se había sentido así en otras oportunidades pero siempre se reprimía para dejar de hacerlo, el amor era para débiles y su padre no le había educado para ser uno de ellos.

-Señor Malfoy – una chica joven entró con una carpeta con papeles que dejo sobre el escritorio con una mirada coqueta- ¿vamos a cenar esta noche?

Draco levanto la mirada y se quedó mirando los cabellos cobrizos de la chica le recordaban a los de la hermana menor de la comadreja, eso le hizo sonreír un poco, miro con más detenimiento a la chica, tenía la piel un poco tostada, los labios hinchados y rojos, mientras que sus ojos tenían un tono vulgarmente castaño, su cuerpo era delineado ensanchado en las caderas y abultada en la parte superior que dejo mostrar su escote cuando ella se apoyó en la mesa con descaro.

-hoy no me apetece estoy esperando cumplir la hora para irme a casa –ella le miro molesta y se acercó más moviendo la silla para poder sentarse en la mesa.

- es que acaso después de tanto tiempo ¿tu señora ha hecho algo por ti, para que estés tan contento? -noto que el la ignoraba olímpicamente, así que se abrió lentamente ofreciéndose para él, con una mano le tomo de la nuca y lo acerco hasta besarlo.

Draco no opuso resistencia alguna y respondió con lentitud sin saber si por la costumbre de besar a otras mujeres o por algo más, sus movimientos fueron mecánicos y demasiado diferentes a los que había disfrutado la noche anterior, por ese vacío se alejó mirando a la chica incomodo, asustado y sorprendido por lo que sentía…. ¿culpa?

No importa si es aquí, no va a entrar nadie Malfoy – le abrazo a ella con las piernas y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando continuar a pesar de que su pecho le apretaba con fuerza gritándole que se detuviera, volteo la chica y ella se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa pegando su trasero a él, pero entonces la chica que tenía frente a él era una de cabellos rubios y piel pálida, su Astoria sonrojada y excitada de esa mañana le miraba deseosa, entonces no pudo contenerse y comenzó a morderle el cuello con pasión mientras le atrapo los pechos masajeándolos.

-Astoria…- no basto un segundo para que la chica indignada se apartara de él y ordenara su ropa para salir de aquel lugar.

Draco no evito que la mujer saliera, solo se levantó y apoyo los dedos en la ventana, no podía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando, nunca perdió oportunidad de estar con alguien y menos si la chica parecía tan interesada, sus pensamientos habían tenido la culpa por viajar a los recuerdos vespertinos, pero aunque intentaba esconderlo sabía perfectamente que esa no era la única razón y que por Astoria estaba volviendo a sentir no solo un inmenso deseo sexual sino también a pasar más tiempo junto a ella, a tenerla a su lado en todo momento, deseaba poder reparar las cosas que había hecho porque estaba arrepentido de causarle daño a quien él se había prometido proteger de todo mal.

Por primera vez en meses se retiro antes del trabajo, claramente sin darle explicación a nadie, cuando se apareció en su mansión su familia aun no regresaba, sin querer si quiera preguntarse porque estaba decorando la mesa y había hecho aparecer un chocolate y unas flores lilas que se movían siguiendo la luz divertidamente, solo recordaba haber hecho eso en una oportunidad para un cumpleaños de ella, mucho antes de que naciera Scorpius.

_La verdad es que Draco no sabía cuantos años cumplía Astoria sabía que era menor, llevaban 4 años de matrimonio y ni una sola discusión porque ella siempre le consentía en todo lo que quería, eso había ayudado a que no extrañara a su madre. Aquella mañana había salido al callejón Diagon en busca de algo que regalarle a su esposa, pero el problema era que no podía recordar que era lo que ella le había pedido unos días atrás indirectamente, así que allí estaba frente a una de las vitrinas intentando hacer memoria._

_Apuesto que puedo adivinar, has olvidado que quería Astoria para este cumpleaños ¿no? –Pansy sonrió divertida mientras se paraba junto a Draco y miraba la estantería._

_Sé que me lo dijo, pero no puedo recordar que era en concreto._

_La verdad es que es bastante simple Draco, pero has llegado tarde – sonrió enseñándole un paquete envuelto- me he llevado el ultimo sed de maquillaje estelar._

_En cuanto escucho esas palabras un recuerdo difuso comenzó a ser nítido, Astoria viendo la revista que venia dentro del profeta y admirando con los ojos brillantes aquella pieza de colores radiantes, que soltaban diferentes figuras al pestañeo._

_¿Pansy recuerdas que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts éramos amigos no? –sonrió intentando persuadirla._

_La verdad es que te lo regalaría, pero lo he comprado exclusivamente para ella, tendrás que pensar en otro regalo, pero siendo su esposo debe ser una tarea fácil ¿no?_

_Pansy se despidió riendo divertida mientras Draco siguió paseando entre vitrinas, al final pasaron dos horas y no encontró nada que esperara a ella le gustara o estuviera a su nivel, suspirando termino por irse a casa, ella encontrarla allí, puesto que de seguro estaba en casa de sus padres, surgió la idea, con ayuda de los elfos y de su varita preparo una velada romántica que comenzaba con una cena elegante a la luz de las velas flotantes, continuaba en una llamateatro en la chimenea, seguido de una ducha romántica con espuma, con aromas femeninos y melosos que a ella tanto le gustaban para terminar caminando sobre una alfombra de pétalos hasta llegar a la cama matrimonial, lamentablemente cuando Astoria llego se emociono tanto con la cena que se devoró a Draco a besos, lo que conllevo a realizar otro tipo de actividades físicas en todos los lugares decorados por el chico, aunque , el que las cosas tomaran un rumbo distinto no fue para nada negativo._

Draco sonrió en recordar aquel apasionado encuentro, pero el calor de su cuerpo no era una buena alternativa ahora mismo, así que intentando desviar sus pensamientos comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos, espero bastante tiempo, la verdad es que quería ver a sus amigos, nunca tenia tiempo para ir con ellos, de hecho no tenia idea de sus vidas, solo de Pansy quien le enviaba cartas al menos una vez a la semana, pero deseaba más poder sorprender a su esposa, pero si algo que no tenia Draco era paciencia así que termino cambiándose de ropa y entrando a la chimenea para aparecer en casa de Nott, donde todo el mundo estaba bailando, así que entre la gente busco a su esposa quien de seguro estaba sentada conversando con Luna o Pansy, cuando se acercó más a la muchedumbre y entonces la vio, ella estaba reluciente bailando con un joven de a lo menos 18 años más joven quien demostraba intenciones de acercamiento muy mal disimuladas, y entonces Draco no pudo controlarse, la sangre le hervía y sentía su vena del cuello hinchada, se acercó apartando a la gente casi a empujones, nadie podía tocar a Astoria, nadie salvo el y quizás Scorpius, porque era su hijo, porque siempre que lo veía con ella se sentía dichoso, pero salvo él, nadie podía tocarla, eso ya se lo había demostrado a Blaise hace un par de años cuando haciéndose el gracioso le toco el trasero y se fue con un ojo morado y la lengua anudada por un conjuro.

Blaise quien vio a Draco aparecerse corrió para intentar abrazarlo pero este la aparto y siguió caminando hacia Astoria, quien al verlo se petrifico por completo, aquella mirada solo la había visto hace unos días y no significaba nada bueno.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Para Scorpius fue la peor noche de su vida, sentía impotencia, ira, desolación, pero la emoción que dominaba a todas las demás era sin lugar a dudas era la pena, no recordaba haber llorado de aquella manera desde que tenia unos 7 años, y recordar aquella oportunidad solo empero su estado, pues cuando lloraba desconsoladamente fue en brazos de su madre.

Aunque no se lo esperaba que su madre le siguiera actuó instintivamente cuando esta se sentó a su lado, y alzando el cuerpo lo necesario junto sus labios a los de ella, fue un rose vago, sutil y efímero, pero suficiente para el, aquello le robo una sonrisa pero el ver a su padre entrar elimino todo rastro de ella, para empeorar los ánimos Draco se arriesgó a hablarle logrando que Scorpius no se moviera ni un milímetro mientras él estuvo en casa, cosa que aunque Draco intento ignorar, creo un ambiente tenso en la sala, por esta razón el mayor se retiro antes de terminar de comer su desayuno.

Era el cumpleaños de Anet, la hija de Pansy era sin lugar a dudas uno de los dolores de cabeza más grandes para Scorpius y Nicolás, aunque Scorpius había notado como su amigo la estaba mirando los últimos meses en que la chica estaba comenzando a desarrollarse. Los tres eran inseparables, desde pequeños se habían tenido entre ellos, se sentían parte de una gran familia, ir al cumpleaños era motivo para estar contento pero le era un poco imposible mirando la sonrisa y los ojos de su madre, no podía aceptar que ella perdonara a Draco con tanta facilidad, el jamás podría llegar a mirarlo como antes, todo el respeto que le tenia se había esfumado.

Se cambio de ropa para ir con todos a la piscina, realmente no acostumbraba mostrar demasiado su cuerpo, no porque se sintiera avergonzado de él, sino porque las chicas no dejaban de mirarle y eso le incomodaba más de lo que pensó, por más que intento pasar desapercibido pero no hubo chica que no se volteara a mirarle, logro no sonrojarse y entrar al agua antes de que alguna de ellas le interceptara, él era sociable pero aquel día luego de todo lo que le estaba pasando solo quería estar tranquilo y el agua le estaba ayudando mucho.

Sabia que te encontraría aquí, Anet me dijo que no saludarías a nadie al regresar de cambiarte – Scorpius estaba flotando y al desconcentrarse se hundió y trago algo de agua.

Scarlett, pensé que estarías con ella… - intento no mirar su cuerpo pero el increíble bikini con peces que se movían por todo su cuerpo eran algo que no podías dejar de mirar

¿Te gusta mi bikini? Es algo atrevido pero me lo ha pasado Anet –sonrió algo tímida y le miro a los ojos.

E-esta hermoso –sonrió y miro a otro lado- ¿estas segura de que quieres estar conmigo para el baile de esta noche? Creo que con ese bikini podrías ir con el que te propusieras.

Pues creo que ya lo conseguí –sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a el- yo quería ir contigo

Scorpius platico con la chica bastante tiempo tanto que no notó que todos habían entrado a cambiarse para el baile que se efectuaría por la noche, fue ella quien se lo recordó, se despidieron para luego juntarse en el gran salón que estaba decorado con estrellas flotantes y algunas hadas que danzaban junto a la gente parándose en sus hombros en ocasiones.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, al llegar a el salón todos los invitados habían repletado el lugar y bailaban animadamente, con mucha paciencia comenzó a buscar a su pareja o a sus amigos cuando vio a su madre bailando con Henry uno de los chicos de su casa a los que detestaba por ser un abusador y arrogante, él era dos años mayor por haber suspendido dos asignaturas en las que según él, su profesor estaba molesto por algo hecho en el pasado. Henry parecía muy interesado en mantener la atención de Astoria y no dejaba de acercarse más a ella, mientras le coqueteaba, y aunque su madre bailaba se notaba bastante incomoda con sus acercamiento, así que decidido dejó de buscar a sus amigos y comenzó a hacerse paso entre la gente intentando no ser demasiado descortés ni empujar a alguien demasiado fuerte, estaba en ello cuando vio a su madre parar de bailar y mirar hacia la dirección contraria a donde él estaba y no pudo evitar voltear la mirada a ese sitio donde su padre caminaba furioso hacia ella con aquella mirada, aquellos ojos feroces y los puños apretados , sabia que su padre estaba hirviendo en rabia y que no seria capaz de controlarse a pesar de que hubiera gente presente, asustado se apresuró empujando a todo quien se le cruzara en el camino para intentar llegar antes que el, pero la distancia se lo impidió.

Su padre se paro frente a ella y alzo la mano causando que Astoria cerrara los ojos, entonces la poso en su hombro y mirando a Henry susurro.

¿me permites bailar con mi esposa? –sonó muy tranquilo y sin esperar más se alejó con Astoria a bailar entre la gente, la que les miraba con mucha envidia.

Scorpius se detuvo en su camino y miro el suelo, se sentía impotente, sabia que su madre le había perdonado, pero para él era imposible comprender que eso pasara así de simple, adoraba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba verla con su padre, antes solo sentía celos, de que ambos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, y de que siempre parecieran la pareja perfecta, pero ahora que sabia la verdad lo despreciaba porque sabia que su madre no seria feliz mucho tiempo junto a él, y que siempre escondería su verdadero yo, porque eso llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo, sin que Draco lo supiera.

**Flash Back**

_Hace mucho tiempo durante las vacaciones Scorpius estaba practicando un poco de Quidditch mientras su madre le miraba desde abajo esperándole para ir a cenar pues Draco estaba en el trabajo, cuando su escoba perdió el control y termino estrellándose contra dos pilares de piedra, cayendo desde 5 metros destrozándose su escoba y terminando el con el brazo lleno de rasmillones y con un corte en la muñeca al caer sobre un pedazo de madera. _

_Scor! –salió corriendo hacia su hijo tomándole en brazos- ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo?_

_Duele… mucho –fue lo único que dijo y se abrazó a su madre._

_Con mucho cuidado entraron a la casa con ayuda de los elfos y lo recostó en un sillón entonces emocionada abrió un estante y saco un artefacto extraño del que saco algodón, agua oxigenada y povidona yoyada._

_¿Madre, que es eso? – le quedo mirando por la emoción que ella mostraba._

_Nunca le digas a nadie pero es lo que los muggles usan para curar las heridas lo tengo hace mucho tiempo y siempre he querido usarlo, tus heridas no son muy graves… por eso pensé en usarlo._

_¿Muggle? Pero… mi padre odia todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos… -miro como ella le pasaba el agua y limpiaba las heridas con cuidado._

_Lo se… por eso él no sabe nada de mi pasión por las cosas muggles, son mucho más interesantes de lo que crees._

_A mi... también me llaman la atención, pero escondérselo… -ella le miro con pena y comenzó a pasar un liquido café por las heridas manchándolas, aquello le escoció un poco._

_No le digas a nade nunca por favor… -ella sonrió cuando puso algo pegajoso cubriendo la herida- es maravilloso ¿no? Sin necesidad de pociones ni varita _

_Luego de notar la felicidad de su madre al conversar sobre los artículos muggles que tenia guardados con un hechizo invisible, en un comienzo no comprendía la fascinación de su madre pero luego de ver aquellos objetos llamados, mp3, linterna, calculadora, psp, eran objetos interesantes y al no saber como funcionaban de hecho llegaba a parecer que funcionaban con magia, pero por lo explicado tenían un medio de funcionamiento complejo para que él lo entendiera. Cuando ambos se pusieron a escuchar música cada uno con un auricular y la escucho tararear y sonreír lo supo, su madre jamás seria feliz con su padre, porque su padre jamás conocería a la verdadera Astoria._

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando Scorpius se volteo para alejarse de sus padres choco con una chica y termino botándola al suelo así que con cuidado le ayudo a pararse llevaba un vestido verde miel largo y sin tirantes que dejaba ver su cuello cubierto por un delgado collar de oro con una serpiente plateada moviéndose en el, entonces levanto la mirada y le sonrió a Scarlett.

Pensé que te había perdido, estaba con Anet esperándote pero luego se fue a bailar con Lukas el chico que le gusta desde hace dos años

No lo sabia, no nos cuenta ese tipo de cosas – miro hacia donde estaba su madre y los vio besándose en medio de un baile, desvió la mirada en cuanto pudo y se mordió el labio inferior.

¿tienes calor? Estas sonrojado –le toco la mejilla gentilmente y sonrió.

Creo que si, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? –el calor era debido a la rabia que estaba sintiendo así que dar un paseo era la mejor idea.

Cuando ella acepto se alejaron de allí y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos que a esa hora solo estaban iluminados por las antorchas, luego de caminar sin rumbo bastante tiempo ella se le adelanto y se le quedo mirando, entonces con mucha decisión se acercó más y se puso en puntillas con claras intensiones de besarlo a lo que el respondió bajando la cabeza y juntando sus labios con los de ella abriendo la boca para morder sus labios besándole pasionalmente sin dejarle tiempo a respirar la empujo a la pared más cercana tomándola con una mano de la cintura, pero por más que jugaba con sus labios las cosas que sentía con aquella chica no podían compararse en ningún sentido a las cosas que su madre le había provocado hace días atrás y eso lo estaba molestando de sobremanera.

Ella estaba muy dispuesta a continuar tanto que giro el pómulo de la puerta entrando a una de las habitaciones empujando a Scorpius con ella, el aun en sus pensamientos se dejo hacer y se sentó en la cama mientras ella se subía en sus piernas, él había vivido algo así solo una vez en su vida, pero si era sincero con sus sentimientos no deseaba estar así con esa chica sino con Astoria y si estaba besando y tocándola es porque estaba celoso, tenia demasiado rencor en su corazón en ese momento y se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones sin pensar en ello, quería detenerse pero sabia que eso podía herir a la chica.

¡¿pero que demonios están haciendo en mi habitación? – la voz de su mejor amigo le obligo a apartarse de la chica quien ya estaba desabotonándole su camisa.

¡Nicolás! –aparto a la chica y se levanto mirando a su mejor amigo enojado y acercándose a él.

¿Primero lo de Leila, luego los rumores con Rose y ahora esta?, sabes estoy arto de tener que aguantar el verte con cada una de ellas, ¡es que jamás te vas a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos! –cuando termino de hablar se formo un silencio incomodo y luego Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – ¡sal de mi habitación ahora mismo! – la chica se ordeno la ropa y salió pero Scorpius estaba petrificado mirando a Nicolás.

No era la primera vez que Scorpius no correspondía los sentimientos de alguien que se le confesaba pero jamás había pensado en que hacer cuando esa persona es demasiado importante para ti como para llegar a hacerle daño de alguna forma, y por más que mirara a Nicolás no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a el, al parecer las cosas se estaban revolviendo cada vez mas y eso no le gustaba nada, porque todo lo que no pudiera manejar era desagradable, pero tenia que concentrarse para lograr que las cosas volvieran a estar bajo su control.

FIN CAPITULO 3


	4. Cap 4 marcas bajo la piel

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Astoria-Scorpius**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Cap 4.- Marcas bajo la piel**

Scorpius se quedo paralizado, acababa de escuchar a Nicolás, su mejor amigo, el chico que lo había ayudado desde que tenía recuerdos, con quien se pasaba cada día en el colegio, estaba enamorado de él, y no se había percatado de ninguna pista, pero estaba seguro de que Nicolás le había dado más de una indirecta.

- Nicolás…. Yo… no sé qué decirte, jamás he sentido atracción por un hombre, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre he estado contigo…-Scorpius se puso nervioso cuando noto que Nicolás se acercaba a él.

- no puedes saber si no te atraen hasta que no lo pruebes – Scorpius termino de palidecer cuando Nicolás su mejor amigo comenzó a morder su cuello lentamente.

- puede que tengas razón, pero si estoy seguro de que ya me gusta alguien… más- Nicolás se detuvo y se aparto lentamente.

- ¿es Rose? –le miro notoriamente triste, haber logrado confesar sus sentimientos había sido un trabajo muy duro para él.

- no, la verdad es que estoy locamente enamorado, de una mujer que nunca estará conmigo- ambos se miraron con melancolía y se sentaron en la cama- así que creo que entiendo cómo te sientes.

- ¿es tu madre? – Scorpius lo miro asombrado pero asintió con la cabeza- lo supuse, no dejas de hablar con ella, te brillan los ojos cuando lo haces, y sabes, no creo que sea tan imposible

- ¿a qué te refieres? – se volteo para mirarlo a la cara mientras sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago.

- le dije a tu madre que de seguro te habías ido a la casa de tu novia y ella se puso muy celosa, creo que no lo sabe, pero también siente algo por ti, cuando siente celos se nota que no es de celos maternos.

Scorpius se quedo en silencio, una idea se forjaba en su cabeza, pero era egoísta y autodestructiva, pero él estaba dispuesto a todo, por tener a Astoria a su lado, dispuesto incluso a arriesgar su amistad con Nicolás.

- Nicolás… ¿harías algo por mí? – susurro aun no demasiado confundido, él no era de usar a las personas, era un chico humilde y esforzado.

- quieres que aparente que soy tu novio para sacarle celos a tu madre y que se dé cuenta de que está interesada en ti- Scorpius abrió la boca mirando a Nicolás- somos amigos desde que usas pañales, conozco todo de ti –suspiro triste- y si estoy aceptando.

No hablaron del tema mucho más, acordaron que Nicolás iría a quedarse unos días a la casa de Scorpius, y planearían todo para que sus padres pensaran que eran novios, incluyendo efectos de sonido, una idea que al rubio le hizo ponerse rojo como un tomate, desgraciadamente el plan tuvo que posponerse porque Luna quiso hacer una salida familiar y se llevo a Nicolás con ella.

Los días pasaron lentamente, la tensión se sentía entre Astoria y Scorpius pero esta se intensificaba cuando Draco estaba en casa, los últimos días llegaba con regalos para Astoria y se mostraba más amable de lo normal aquello no era lo que molestaba y tenía a Scorpius tan furioso, sino el tener la desgracia de estar en la habitación continua a la de la feliz pareja, que se olvidaba completamente de él, y disfrutaban de los placeres carnales con descaro, al comienzo Scorpius solo lloraba desconsoladamente, destruía cosas para poder liberarse de la ira que sentía, luego de unas noches no lo soporto más y puso hechizos silenciadores.

Se dedico a escribirle a sus amigos, los que nunca se tomaban la molestia de responderle, hasta que una noche una hermosa lechuza blanca entro y le tendió la pata, Scorpius le dio de comer y tomo la carta con curiosidad no conocía esa letra, pero se notaba que era la de una chica y él no había escrito a ninguna.

_Malfoy:_

_Albus me ha contado lo mal que lo estas pasando pero que no sabe la razón, sé que no somos muy amigos, de hecho tu padre y mi madre se odian a muerte, pero Albus dice que soy muy buena dando consejos y pensé que podría ayudarte a ti._

La carta lo sorprendió no esperaba que Albus estuviera tan preocupado y mucho menos que Rose Weasley se tomara el tiempo de enviarle una carta busco entre sus cosas y respondió rápidamente en una caligrafía impoluta.

_Weasley:_

_Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, es verdad que estoy muy mal pero no creo que puedas ayudarme, son problemas de amor y nadie puede ayudarme_

La lechuza de su madre envió la carta y sintió un ligero alivio en su corazón, quizás hablar con alguien no era tan malo después de todo, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Scorpius despertó y busco alguna lechuza pero no había nada, quizás la casa de los Weasley quedaba más lejos de lo que Scorpius pensaba tomo su varita, quito el hechizo silenciado y cuando escucho un ruido estrepitoso se le cayó la varita

- ¡que no tengo nada con él! De seguro solo lo envió por aprecio solamente – Astoria se escuchaba asustada.

Scorpius tomo su varita y salió corriendo a la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada mágicamente, escuchaba ruidos y sus entrañas le ardían, apretó el puño, escuchaba cosas romperse a su madre pedir que se detuviera, entonces se produjo un silencio y una bofetada sonó estrepitosamente como aquella que su memoria tenia marcada con tanta fuerza, escucho a Astoria gritar pidiendo que para y no pudo más, saco su varita y hizo explotar la puerta, entro con la varita firmente alzada se acerco a su padre.

Draco iba semidesnudo tenía la cara roja de rabia y algo de sangre bajaba por su labio, a sus pies Astoria estaba en posición fetal cubriendo su cabeza

- ¡Lárgate!.. ¡Fuera de la habitación antes de que llame al ministerio de familia mágica! –La voz de Scorpius nunca había sido tan clara y precisa, Draco tomo su capa para cubrirse tomando el ramo de flores que estaba encima y lo tiro al suelo junto a Astoria antes de salir.

El silencio inundo la habitación y Astoria se sentó cubriéndose la cara intentando evitar que su hijo la viera, el se acerco con cuidado y dejando la varita en el suelo tomo la cara de ella para mirarla.

- mamá ¿estas bi..?- su voz se quebró.

Astoria tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe igual que la primera vez, pero ahora uno de sus hermosos ojos estaba algo verdoso, el dolor impedía que pudiera abrirlo, acaricio su vientre por el dolor de las patadas que le había dado Draco.

- estoy bien hijo, no es nada, estoy bien, puedes irte a tu cuarto- intento evitar que el siguiera mirándola.

Scorpius no lo podía creer su padre le había dado una paliza a su madre y ella decía que no era nada, estaba anonadado y no fue capaz de decir nada por unos minutos.

- como no va a ser nada, mira como te ha dejado – Scorpius miro su ojo y noto que su ceja tenía un corte por el que caía un hilo de sangre.

- solo tengo que curarme no es nada, tengo que ir a ver a Draco está muy enfadado condigo- intento levantarse pero le fue imposible por el dolor en el vientre.

- ¡cómo puedes estar preocupada de él en un momento así! ¡No te das cuenta del daño que te está haciendo!

- claro que me doy cuenta de que estúpidamente solo hago las cosas mal, solo hago que Draco se moleste- suspiro completamente abatida.

- que no te das cuenta madre, que NADA justifica lo que te está haciendo, nada en absoluto

Se quedaron en silencio un momento ye escucharon el alboroto en la chimenea del salón así que lo más seguro era que Draco se hubiera marchado, Astoria se mostro un poco mas calmad ay miro a su hijo a los ojos, esos ojos azules como el cielo la miraban llenos de angustia.

- Puedes curar mi cara, por favor…- lo dijo casi en un susurro pero a la distancia que estaba fue completamente audible

- pero si lo hago estaré encubriendo a mi padre, debemos ir al ministerio y acusarlo por lo que te hizo.

Astoria lo miro horrorizada y se aparto de él lo más que su cuerpo le permitió, el comprendió enseguida lo que aquello significaba y muy a su pesar asintió mientras sacaba su varita dudoso.

- yo no quiero hacerlo, deberíamos asustarlo para que no vuelva a hacerlo- suspiro triste.

- si guardas silencio y no le dices a nadie dejare que lo hagas- Scorpius no entendió a que se refería hasta que su madre le tomo de la mejilla y lo beso lentamente abriendo sus labios para atrapar los ajenos, Scorpius se quedo paralizado confundido y asombrado de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-acepta y lo volveré a hacer – ella lo miro a los ojos y la varita de él se ilumino cuando las heridas de su madre fuero curándose una a una ambos permanecieron en silencio, sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, él por curarla y guardar silencio delo que su padre hacia, ella por presionar a su hijo y abusar de sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Cuando Scorpius termino se alejo para mirar el rostro de su madre que no mostraba vestigios de la paliza que le habían dado, esta vez fue él quien se acerco, ella cerró los ojos en asentimiento, juntaron sus labios en un beso prohibido, ella atrapo los labios del menor y lo beso, Scorpius participaba de él mientras su estomago tenía una lucha de mariposas, cuando ella decidió terminar el contacto mordió el labio inferior y dejo escapar un suspiro.

- será nuestro secreto – dijo ella convirtiendo el momento en algo aun mas morboso.

- no quiero que el vuelva a golpearte.

- no lo hará, ha sido mi culpa no debí aceptar nada de otro hombre, hablare con tu padre cuando llegue y no le digas a nadie lo que paso esta mañana.

- pero… - su madre se levanto del suelo sosteniendo su vientre y se alejo de él.

- lo prometiste Scorpius- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Astoria bajo aun sintiendo dolor en su vientre, Draco jamás le había golpeado así, estaba confundida lo único que sabía es que ella tenía la culpa de todo eso, y siempre seria su culpa, no era capaz de aceptar que la culpa la tenía su esposo.

Recordaba el día del baile y al joven que había estado coqueteándole pero ella no le había hecho caso, las cosas habían estado perfectamente, Draco la había llevado a cenar fuera de casa le traía flores a diario, hacia el amor cada noche, aunque había logrado que Draco aceptara poner un hechizo silenciador para que Scorpius no tuviera que escucharlos

Draco llegaba temprano del trabajo para pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque su relación de pareja había mejorado los últimos días, la de los dos hombres no demasiado, no se dirigían la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario y se evitaban en todo momento, incluido el desayuno, Draco había intentado comprar la confianza de Scorpius con algunos regalos, pero no era suficiente y Astoria sabia, él jamás lo perdonaría, por ponerle las manos encima y ahora mucho menos Astoria agradecía que Scorpius no los hubiera visto, porque si la bofetada que le dio hace lo que ya le parecían meses tenia a esos hombres distanciados, la paliza que acababa de darle significaría un duelo seguro.

Astoria aun podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su labio, se había despertado con unas dulces caricias de parte de Draco, se habían comenzado a acariciar cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana dejo un ramillete hermoso de flores mágicas que cantaban una melodiosa canción y se fue, Draco había dejado de tocarla enseguida y se había levantado a buscar la carta entre las flores pero no la encontró.

- ¿Quién demonios te envía esto? – su semblante se marco de ira.

- no lo sé ¿no lo dice en la nota? – Draco la miro con odio y volvió a revolver entre las flores rompiendo algunas que dejaron de cantar.

- ¿crees que si aquí lo dijera estaría preguntándote? Quien te las envía es evidente que no espera que yo lo descubra, seguramente es tu amante no es ¿verdad?- se volteo a mirarla.

- pero de que estás hablando yo no tengo ningún amante y no sé quien las ha enviado, quizá mamá o hay algún evento en el ministerio y es una invitación.

Draco había perdido la paciencia tomo del brazo a Astoria y la levanto de la cama jalándola al suelo mientras le arrojaba el ramillete en la cara logrando que un corte se marcara sobre su ceja y algo de sangre goteara.

- dile a tu maldito amante que tenga la decencia de no enviarte flores cuando yo aun estoy en la puta casa –Astoria negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

Draco tomo su cara y con una de sus manos le dio una bofetada tras otra escuchando sus lamentaciones pero no se detuvo, la soltó de golpe y cayó al suelo sujetando su cara intentando en vano calmar el dolor suplicando que se detuviera, sin piedad ni misericordia Draco comenzó a proporcionarle patadas en el vientre escuchándola toser y perder el aire, entonces entre golpes Astoria vio una nota, de seguro a la lechuza se le había caído al entrar la tomo entre sus dedos y se la tendió a Draco sin leerla, grave error pero ella tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera una invitación del ministerio.

"para una hermosa mujer, espero que me recuerde como yo a usted, a pesar de que solo soy un niño me encantaría volver a bailar"

- ¿además de ser infiel estas saliendo con un menor? ¿No te da vergüenza? El podría ser tu hijo.

Esas palabras dejaron a Astoria completamente paralizada no se levanto del suelo y además dejo que el volviera a golpearla cuando despertó del shock se atrevió a responder.

- ¡que no tengo nada con él! De seguro solo lo envió por aprecio solamente – Astoria se escuchaba asustada.

Draco la miro furioso y estaba dispuesto a continuar si no fuera porque Scorpius entro, su hijo la había protegido de nuevo, sanado sus heridas, guardado silencio porque ella se lo había pedido, Scorpius era físicamente igual a Draco pero había sido educado con amor y eso marcaba una diferencia, entonces se descubrió tocando sus labios y recordando el beso, ¿era tan malo si ella se dejaba volver a besar? Vio a Scorpius bajar las escaleras y su corazón dio un brinco, se sentía viva, se sentía amada y eso estaba mal porque ese adolescente era su hijo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco venia bajando las escaleras lentamente sonriendo de medio lado con el cabello revuelto por despertar hace poco horas._

_- desperté y no estabas en la cama conmigo, sabes que no me gusta despertar y no tenerte a mi lado- termino de bajar y la abrazo por detrás._

_- tenía algo de hambre y duermes demasiado – sonrió ella juguetona solo tenían 19 años._

_- eso es porque cierta chica no me deja dormir por las noches – sonriendo le apretó el pecho y al pego contra el- pero no me importaría que siga haciéndolo_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Astoria intento no pensar en aquellos recuerdos pero no pudo evitarlo cuando vio a Scorpius bajar, era el vivo retrato de su esposo cuando era joven, cuando la amaba, cuando nada era mas importante que el amor que se tenían, entendió entonces porque estaba tan interesada en Scorpius, junto a el sentía que tenía a su Draco de nuevo, el que la amaba y no le haría daño jamás.

- Scorpius… - él la miro confundido y se acerco, preocupado al ver que los ojos de su madre estaban húmedos.

- besarme… - lo dijo con la voz entrecortada y se acerco rápidamente tomándole la mejilla lo beso, apasionadamente, ansiosamente, deseando poder volver a ese tiempo cuando besar a Draco era lo único que le importaba, ese tiempo en el que se sentía amada.

- Ma…Mamá- susurro Scorpius mientras respondía a sus besos con la misma desesperación y la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Draco… Draco – susurro entre besos cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Scorpius sintió que su corazón se congelaba y se destrozaba en miles de pedazos, ella lo estaba usando.

- yo… no soy Draco – se aparto de ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo- y nunca lo voy a ser madre…

Scorpius subió las escaleras corriendo sollozando por sentirse usado, por sentir que su madre jamás lo vería como un hombre, porque aunque lo besara, aunque lo tocara solo lo hacía porque le recordaba a su padre, porque añoraba a el Draco de 18 años, cuando se conocieron y se enamoraron, no importaba lo que Scorpius hacia, ella nunca lo deseaba a él, solo era el espejismo de un Draco que ya no existía.

Besar a su propio hijo más que una experiencia morbosa o erótica le había parecido tierna, en sus labios pudo sentir el amor real que su hijo le profesaba, no era solo un capricho juvenil, se sentía alagada y hermosa cuando estaba con él, esto era lo que estaba comenzando a llenar de dudas a Astoria.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Draco regreso solo con Astoria de aquel baile acordaron dejar a Scorpius para que se divirtiera y regresara solo, aun sentía celos y no había explotado para que la gente no los viera, había guardado las apariencias, pero al aparecer en la mansión se soltó de Astoria.

- ¿Por qué estabas bailando con ese chico?- Astoria se quedo paralizada había creído que realmente no le molesto.

- era un baile no tenia nadie más con quien bailar no pensé que fuera… algo malo – susurro algo asustada.

-tendrías que haberte ido a sentar como el resto de las madres y mujeres decentes – dijo molesto.

- no hacía nada inapropiado, yo solo acepte su invitación a bailar – Draco le dio una bofetada y se alejo hasta el escritorio del que saco un objeto puntiagudo, Astoria vio el oro de aquel abre sobres y tembló.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – lo vio acercarse a ella y temió lo peor, sus piernas le temblaron, él tomo su mano y la acerco a el escritorio entonces le dejo el objeto en su mano y puso sus manos encima para que lo sostuviera.

- ¿sabes qué pasa cuando te veo con otro? –Hizo una pausa y sonrió melancólico- siento como si estuvieras apuñándome por la espalda.

La mano libre de Draco se poso en la mesa y separo los dedos, entonces Astoria miro su propia mano sujetada por la de Draco y luego la mano sobre la mesa sintiendo como su estomago se apretaba y la hacía sentir mareada, Draco levanto la mano de Astoria y tomo impulso pero cuando esta bajo rápidamente en dirección a la mesa Astoria grito y intento hacer fuerza contra aquel sentido, pero la punta se clavo en la mesa y ella no quería abrir los ojos, casi podía ver la sangre su esposo corriendo por el caoba de la mesa.

Cuando Astoria no pudo seguir evitándolo, abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiro aliviada cuando vio que estaba entre los dedos de Draco pero que no lo había dañado.

- ¿entiendes como me siento? ¿Entiendes que es lo que haces? – ella asintió intentando soltarse de su agarre y solo cuando Draco soltó su mano se alejo con la mano en el pecho, completamente aterrada.

- prometo que no volverá a pasar jamás, prometo que ningún otro hombre se me va a acercar- Draco retiro su mano y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Draco no volvió a ser brusco con ella se había desahogado en su último encuentro, salieron restaurantes lujosos, compartieron el tiempo, pedía salir antes de lo normal para llegar a casa, siempre le traía algún regalo; en un comienzo el notaba que ella tenía miedo si el levantaba la mano así que sintiéndose culpable dejo de hacerlo y se volvió más dulce que nunca, le hacía el amor cada noche con delicadeza y pasión, sintiéndose más valioso como hombre.

Scorpius y el no se dirigían la palabra, se evitaban en los pasillos y casi no se miraban en la mesa, él adoraba a su hijo por sobre todo pero tenía que hacerse respetar, no podía dejar que su hijo fuera irrespetuoso y no sedería a su actitud infantil.

Draco se entero por Pansy que Astoria se había inscrito en los cursos de verano de repostería mágica y con indirectas esperaba que ella le contara la verdad pero solo siguió mintiendo al decir que iría a ver a su madre más seguido por las mañanas, Draco no le dijo nada no quería estropear los hermosos días que tenia con ella, aunque controlar sus impulsos de decirle que lo sabia eran tentadores, no dijo nada porque no quería estropear lo bien que se estaban llevando esos días, pero no pudo seguir controlándose ese día cuando vio las flores, si Astoria mentía con cosas irrelevantes como un taller, porque no lo haría con un amante, no importo cuando ella grito, suplico, quejo , el no pudo controlar su cuerpo hasta escuchar a Scorpius gritarle entonces sin decir nada salió de la habitación y lo agradecía sentía que si él no hubiera entrado, el podría haber matado a golpes a Astoria.

Draco jamás había sentido el amor hasta conocer a Astoria, ella había hecho que descubriera sentimientos que lo hacían sentir vulnerable, pero era feliz de serlo con ella, se sentía conectado con ella de una manera inigualable, no dejaría que Astoria se fuera con otro, y estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado en Astoria, ella tenía una aventura el estaba seguro pero no tenía pruebas suficientes para sacárselo en cara.

No podía negar que se sentía culpable, cada vez que golpeaba a Astoria necesitaba algunos tragos para sobrevivir a su propia conciencia, amaba a esa mujer como a nadie en el mundo, odiaba verla llorar, pero le tenía más miedo a perderla, y últimamente sentía que eso estaba más cerca de pasar, se fue a beber unas copas y regreso a la mansión alrededor de las 8 de la noche, las luces de la mansión estaban encendidas cuando el llego, se sorprendió al ver que Luna y Theo estaban retirándose por la chimenea, ellos saludaron y se despidieron enseguida tenían cosas que revisar de su viaje, Nicolás estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Scorpius quien lucía nervioso, evito la mirada de su hijo para no provocar un problema con su amigo cerca, Astoria entro con una bandeja de galletas y palideció al verlo, no tenia ningún rastro de los golpes que él le había dado esa mañana.

- qué bueno que estas de vuelta cariño – Astoria dejo la bandeja y se acerco a Draco con cautela.

- dormiré en la habitación de invitados – dijo secamente, era la primera vez que dormirían separados, mientras Scorpius estaba allí, siempre habían aparentado ser la pareja feliz, pero ya no era necesario guardar esas apariencias.

- Hola señor Malfoy, me quedare unos días en su casa, Scorpius y yo tenemos unos deberes que realizar antes de regresar al castillo y queremos tenerlas terminaras lo antes posible – Astoria y Draco se quedaron mirando a Nicolás entonces el sonrió amablemente- y querías decirles algo importante.

- Nicolás ahora no es el momento – susurro Scorpius pero Nicolás tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos a lo que el rubio se puso rojo y miro el suelo.

- Scorpius y yo somos novios… desde san Valentín – Nicolás miraba a Astoria la que no pudo ocultar su asombro, miraba a los chicos incrédula y luego sus manos.

Nicolás lo noto, Astoria estaba tan asombrada como celosa, sonrió al notar que su plan estaba lleno bien, hasta que su mirada se poso en Malfoy quien apretaba el puño con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira una vena se marcaba con fuerza en su cuello, nunca lo había visto así y por un momento…. Le tuvo miedo.

Las mentiras no siempre eran la mejor forma de conseguir lo que se quiere, una mentira traerá más mentiras, los secretos traerían más secretos, los celos mas celos, y la familia Malfoy ya no era capaz de controlar todos los hechos para ser la familia perfecta.

.

.

.

**Lamento la larga demora chicas! Tenia muchas ganas de actualizar este fic, no prometo que estare mas activa pues tengo mas fic, mangas y videofic que hacer la pagina usa la mayor parte de mi tiempo, todo por Dramione!**


	5. Cap 5 torturas

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Astoria- Scorpius**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Cap 5- torturas**

Draco estaba furioso, su único hijo, su heredero quien dejaría que la descendencia Malfoy siguiera por siglos decidía de la noche a la mañana que le calentaban los jodidos hombres, el no permitiría que eso pasara, ni de broma toda su estirpe se fuera por la alcantarilla por culpa de un capricho de su hijo.

- Espero que lo que acabas de decir sea una estúpida broma de mal gusto – Scopius soltó la mano de Nicolás lentamente al ver como la furia de su padre iba en aumento.

- no es una broma del todo, estaos intentando a ver si…. Lo nuestro resulta – Nicolás se puso frente a Draco y saco su varita en caso de que fuera necesaria luego de ver el estado del señor Malfoy

- no es ninguna broma, basta de que le tengas miedo a tu padre Scop, somos novios – tomo la cara del rubio y antes de que el pudiera protestar sus labios estaban juntos en un beso allí en mitad del salón con sus padres mirándolos incrédulos de lo que veían.

- Mi hijo no será jamás gay – furioso saco su varita y dejo inconsciente a Nicolás tirado en el suelo y atando a su hijo de brazos lo empujo por el hombro hacia las mazmorras- vas a pasar una temporada larga aquí abajo – lo empujo para que callera unos escalones y luego cerro con magia, lo miro escupir un poco de sangre y subió mirando a Astoria en la sima de la escalera.

- Como puedes tratarlo así – dijo molesta comenzando a bajar pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

- cállate, será mejor que no te metas en esto o le castigare aun peor, me desquitare con el de todo en lo que tú tienes la culpa.

Astoria se quedó callada enseguida ante la inminente advertencia de su esposo, por las facciones de su rostro sabía con certeza que él no estaba de ánimo para ningún de sus protestas por mucho que su hijo estuviera afectado directamente, decidió esperar hasta la media noche para bajar ella misma a ver a su hijo, agradeció que Nicolás le hiciera caso y se fuera mientras Draco enseraba a su hijo, no quería tener que decirle a luna porque su hijo había terminado todo magullado, no quería aceptar que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de las cosas que estaban pasando pero sobre todo por cómo estaban pasando.

Draco tardo unos 15 min en subir a su recamara, estaba furioso por la insensatez de su hijo, de la osadía que había llevado a cabo y atemorizado por un recuerdo de infancia que no dejaba de aparecer con mayor nitidez mientras más pensaba en aquello, se habría lanzado un Oblibiate el mismo si no fuera porque no sabía cómo borrar solo algunos recuerdos y no todos los que tenía en la cabeza , subió solo cuando estuvo un poco más tranquilo, su esposa no lo esperaba en pijama como el esperaba sino más bien de brazos cruzados con la varita en mano a la entrada de la habitación.

- No hay nada que hablar, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, Scop se quedara allí hasta que yo así lo estime, es una deshonra lo que está haciendo y sobre todo que no pensara en las consecuencias de sus actos, en cuanto a Nicolás mañana iré a hablar con sus padres.

- mi hijo no ha hecho nada para que este encerrado en esa apestosa mazmorra, soy su madre y la mujer de esta casa, no quiero pasar por sobre tu autoridad pero esto es algo por lo que debo insistir, no digo que lo que Scop hace este bien, dijo que debemos hablarlo como familia y no hacer siempre las cosas a tu manera – Astoria soltó el aire de golpe, mientras Draco permanecía en silencio.

Cuando Draco al fin se movió de su lugar lo hizo con tanta rapidez que Astoria dio un grito al sentir las manos de él en su cuello apretando con fuerza, sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella y puso sus manos sobre las de su esposo intentando liberarse, había sido firme por primera vez en su vida y se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer.

- Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así, yo soy el hombre de esta casa, tú no tienes derecho alguno sobre nada, ni siquiera de tu propia vida, todo en ti es mío, tu eres mía, si yo decido que debes morir tú debes aceptarlo, me perteneces y no permitiré que te pases de listo – apretó con más fuerza mirando como Astoria tosía e intentaba liberarse mirándolo con los ojos abiertos- solo eres un cuerpo caliente para tener hijos, y en tu única labor me das un hijo gay, que tipo de trabajo crees que estas realizando

Draco empujo a Astoria a la cama soltando su cuello mirando como la mujer se retorcía en la cama acariciando su cuello marcado por las manos fuertes de Draco, tomo aire luego de toser unas cuantas veces e intento correr hacia la puerta su esposo le tomo del tobillo y jalo de ella logrando que la varita de ella callera al suelo y volvió a empujarla a la cama, Astoria respiro agitadamente sintiendo el cuerpo de el sobre el suyo mientras este oprimía sus extremidades impidiendo que escape, el miedo, en su expresión máxima se vio reflejado en los ojos de la rubia, Draco lanzo su varita propia lejos y abrió la blusa de ella lanzando los botones por la habitación.

- te mostrare para que eres útil, tu razón de ser, tu único propósito en esta vida es satisfacerme y lo harás quieras o no – la voz de Draco sonó desquiciada, Astoria apretó los ojos cuando él le dio una bofetada y la obligo a levantar las manos tomando ambas con solo una mano grande de él.

Astoria había temido por muchas cosas en su vida, había tenido millones de pesadillas aquellas noches en que su esposo no aparecía por las noches, temía a la muerte como todos pero ahora conocía un nuevo miedo, un pavor que le erizaba los pelos y la dejaba sin aire, el ser tocada sin querer ser tocada, el ser poseída sin querer serlo, una cosa era participar pasivamente cuando no estaba completamente de ánimo por alguna discusión o cansancio, pero sentir las manos de quien amo por tantos años tocarla sin cuidado ni cariño, sentir el tacto de quien usaba su cuerpo como si fuera un juguete o un artefacto que no necesita delicadeza ni amor, sentir la violencia que consumía a Draco con mayor intensidad mientras ella más se resistía, la dejo paralizada por bastante tiempo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas asimilar que eso estaba pasando cuando todo su cerebro y corazón le pedían a gritos que solo fuera un error, un mal sueño o una confusión.

Draco la uso como a la peor basura, tomo su cuerpo e hizo con el todo lo que quiso, la toco sin delicadeza, la poseyó con furia, un sexo que jamás había experimentado, era tan placentero como desquiciado, era suya y así tomando todo de ella incluso sin que ella ni nadie pudiera impedirlo demostraba el control completo que tenía sobre ella, verla llorar, implorar y forcejear contra él era excitante para el solo parte de un juego perverso de erotismo posesivo y violento.

Astoria no podía saber cuánto tiempo estaba pasando pero a ella le parecía una eternidad, el tiempo iba demasiado lento para la velocidad con la que Draco la tocaba o poseía, las cosas iban tan rápido que no podía ser consiente de ellas, pero tan lentas como para ser la peor tortura que hubiera vivido en su vida, cuando el por fin termino satisfecho y se desplomo sin ningún cuidado sobre sus costillas, ella logro liberar sus manos y le dio la espalda cubriéndose con las mantas.

- espero que te quedara lo bástate claro – dijo en voz seca Draco yéndose a la ducha.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó primero con un ánimo despampanante beso la frente de Astoria quien dormía adolorida y magullada, bajo las escaleras y saco su varita cuando llego a las mazmorras su hijo dormía en el suelo húmedo y frio de las mazmorras sin ninguna protección, abrió la celda y lo hizo levantarse en un solo movimiento de varita, para cuando Scop comenzaba a abrir los ojos el hechizo cruciatos retorció sus entrañas y lo despertó de golpe.

- Buenos días hijo gay – sonrió de medio lado cuando el cuerpo de Scop cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo- hoy tienes suerte tengo que ir al ministerio urgentemente pero en cuanto regrese tu y yo tendremos una conversación no muy agradable – vio a Scop tomarse el vientre y le dio un puntapié agudizando el dolor.

Draco salió de las mazmorras dejando ver su capa mecerse por el viento antes de desaparecer por la chimenea-

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Scopius paso la peor noche de su vida, no por la comodidad, o falta de esta, sino por la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que iba a pasar, como estaría su madre o Nicolás, cuál de ellos dos recibiría la ira de su padre, durmió por cansancio más que por gusto , su cuerpo estaba entumecido y el olor lo hacía sentir nauseabundo, recibió una visita de su padre, la sonrisa desquiciada con la que entro lo asusto su padre estaba perdiendo el juicio, sin lugar a dudas.

- así que gay, te gusta que te lo metan por culo ¿no? Pues mira que buen padre soy, te voy a dar en el gusto querido Scopius.

Los ojos de Scopius se abrieron llenos de horror, su plan había salido muy mal, jamás se hubiera imaginado que los sucesos iban a tomar ese rumbo.

-papa….- dijo en un susurro suplicante cuando vio como Draco se desabotonaba la capa- ¡MAMA! – corrió para alejarse de él pero Draco lo tomo rápidamente del hombro y lo aventó contra la pared

-ella no vendrá, no puede salvarte ahora, ya la castigue a ella por tu osadía, y créeme que fue un castigo indulgente, porque ella no tiene la culpa de tener un hijo como tú.

Scopius palideció enseguida su madre había pagado por algo que el planeo, apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeo a Draco en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, un hilo de sangre cayo lentamente por el labio del rubio y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, golpeo a Scopius en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo sujetando su vientre con ambas manos, luego lo inmovilizo con magia y el no forcejeo, no quería que su madre les escuchara y bajara, no permitiría que ella tuviera que verlo así, y no quería arriesgarla a que su padre hiciera alguna otra locura.

- No sé de donde sacaste lo gay, si yo no puedo ni estar cerca de otro hombre- la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y un ex mortifago apareció, era robusto de espalda ancha y tena unas cicatrices en su rostro una de ellas atravesaba su ojo de lado a lado, el tipo paso una mano posesiva en el hombro de Scopius quien perdió el equilibrio.

- así que te gusta – sonrío y puso su mano con descaro en el muslo de Scopius quien sintió náuseas y ganas de desmayarse- te gustara ver lo grande que es cuando esta duro.

Scopius forcejeo con toda su fuerza pero fue imposible el hombre le superaba en tamaño y fuerza, Draco solo miraba como obligaban a su hijo a desnudarse, mientras el comenzaba a llorar y no sintió ni una pisca de remordimiento por ello.

Scopius en un momento dejo de forcejear e intento llevar su mente a otro lugar, su madre estaba a salvo y eso era lo único que le importaba, se alejó de la mazmorra y la imagino durmiendo tranquila y un recuerdo apaciguo su alma.

_**Flash Back**_

_Su madre estaba durmiendo con su padre y Scopius se escabullo entre la puerta fue al lado de la cama de su madre y le tomo la mano con la suya chiquita._

_- ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? – un relámpago ilumino la habitación y el trueno que llego luego hizo que Scopius saltara y apretara la mano de su madre con miedo, ella sonrió cariñosa y abrí la cama haciendo un hueco para él._

_-shiii no despiertes a tu padre o te echara a tu habitación sabes lo que piensa de esto – lo abrazo protectoramente y le acaricio el rubio cabello._

_Scopius se quedó dormido en cuanto sintió la protección de su madre y la respiración de su padre en la misma habitación, despertaba con algunos truenos pero su madre le acariciaba y lo abrazaba más contra él, cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos al fin Draco se acercó y abrazo a Astoria mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo._

_Scopius despertó por la mañana cuando su padre se vestía y le miro escondido en los brazos de su madre con miedo._

_- Está bien que tengas miedo pero con el tiempo tienes que ser más valiente para ser todo un hombre._

_Scopius sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos de su madre, Draco los beso a ambos antes de irse a trabajar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Scopius despertó de golpe cuando la realidad fue demasiado intensa para él, el dolor punzante cuando ese hombre le jalo de los cabellos y el horror de verlo desnudo mientras el luchaba por mantener su pantalón en su lugar, Scopius volvió a buscar la mirada de su padre preguntando donde había quedado ese Draco Malfoy, sintió la fuerza necesario y empujo al hombre con todas sus fuerzas tenía miedo de reconocer que su padre no iba a interceder e iba a permitir que ese hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Cuando Scopius volvió a sentir la mano de ese hombre fuerte contra su hombre un chasquido le aviso que su clavícula no estaría en el mismo lugar otra vez, sintió el dolor invadir cada fibra de su ser y se rindió, los dedos bruscos y toscos del hombre estaban jalando su pantalón con violencia hacia abajo y con horror Scopius sintió algo que hubiera deseado nunca sentir, el asco lo invadió y cuando se curvo para vomitar escucho un sonido estridente que lo asusto casi como un trueno cuando era niño, se volteó en cuanto dejo de vomitar y vio como el hombre caía hacia atrás sin llegar a lograr su cometido, tenía una herida en el pecho de donde la sangre salía manchaba el piso, no entendía que había pasado pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenía subió su pantalón para luego buscar la razón, miro el umbral de la puerta sin poder creer lo que era en ese momento evidente.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Astoria despertó adolorida, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y respirar era difícil sentía una opresión en su peco, se sentó en la cama intentando recordar porque estaba así y cuando su mente termino de iniciar sesión sus ojos se abrieron con horror , no había sido un sueño, el hombre que ella tanto amaba le hubiera hecho algo así, se abrazó el cuerpo desnudo comenzando a llorar, se ducho y vistió en modo automático, cuando estuvo frente al espejo se tocó las mejillas, volvía a estar demacrada su cabello ya no era amarillo intenso y podía ver algunas canas aparecer, Draco la demacraba, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo evidente, estaba destruyendo su vida al seguir a su lado y quizás no solo la suya.

Cuando termino de peinar su cabello y suspiro intentando cubrir los moretones con maquillaje mágico extraño su varita, porque había sido tan sumisa para renunciar a su propia magia por Draco, ahora se sentía estúpida, ahora abría los ojos, se dejaba humillar, maltratar, manipular, y no había hecho nada por cambiarlo porque en el fondo tenía un miedo horrible a estar sola, comenzó a sentir que nadie la amaría como Draco lo hizo y que por ello tenía que mantenerse junto a aquel hombre, con los años y los sufrimientos que esa relación le trajeron comenzó a demacrarse y poco a poco dejo de sentirse linda, y su autoestima fue enterrada junto con su libertad, ella se desvalorizo y con ello dejo de vivir.

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco no llegaba aun eran las 4 am y Astoria estaba comenzando a preocuparse, se acercó a su chimenea y conjuro rápidamente con su varita negra, poco a poco la chimenea se encendió en unos hermosos tonos morados, Astoria temía ver a Draco herido o peor muerto, por eso no acostumbraba usar demasiado ese hechizo, cuando al fin las llamas comenzaron a tomar formas y lo vio, él parecía estar en perfecto estado entonces ella levanto una ceja cuando vio a una mujer acercarse a Draco, Astoria había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo hasta ver aquello, su esposo, el hombre al que ella amaba con locura, al que creía el mejor esposo del mundo estaba teniendo sexo con otra mujer, apago las llamas con su varita y comenzó a llorar sin poder creerlo, intentando borrar de su cabeza aquellas imágenes, pero parecía que su cerebro no quería obedecer porque hacia todo lo contrario y cada vez las imágenes eran más nítidas, acaricio su vientre intentado calmarse para no hacerle daño a su hijo, que en ese preciso momento era su razón de no desmoronarse ._

_Astoria se sentó en el sillón y espero a Draco dos horas hasta que el apareció muy feliz y le sonrió, se acercó e intento besarla pero ella le aparto la cara y se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿Hace cuánto lo haces? – Draco pareció confundido y luego noto que ella tenía la varita apretada con fuerza._

_- ¿Por qué tienes tu varita? Pensé que ya no usabas tu magia, no veo para que la necesitas – Draco pareció mucho más enojado y se apartó. _

_- Es mi varita no veo porque no puedo utilizarla – Draco comenzó ponerse rojo de cólera y Astoria se sintió aún más ofendida- yo confiaba en ti, y tú solo te vas a follar con otras, que tipo de esposo eres…_

_Draco se acercó a ella y la empujo, por suerte el sillón estaba detrás y no fue una caída dolorosa, tomo la varita de Astoria con ambas manos e hizo un poco de fuerza notando lo flexible que era la varita y como se curbaba._

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Astoria intento arrebatársela- sabes que la compre con mi padre en el callejón, y sabes que él está muerto… es un recuerdo suyo, no te atrevas_

_- ¿estas amenazándome? ¿a mí? – Draco la miro furioso e hizo mas fuerza, el crujido de la varita rompiéndose en dos fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Astoria comenzara a llorar._

_- ¡Pero qué has hecho!, era un recuerdo de él, ahora tendré que comprar una nueva y sabes que no es lo mismo que la primera varita. _

_- No compraras otra, porque tu no necesitas tener magia – dejo caer la varita y la miro- si solo la ibas a usar para vigilarme, ya no la usaras nunca más._

_Astoria se arrodillo para tomar los dos pedazos de su varita y los pego a su cuerpo, recordando la muerte de su padre, su cuerpo tirado en el suelo en la batalla de Hogwarts y levanto la mirada a Draco, y dejo de ver amor en ellos, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba saliendo mal y que no sabía cómo solucionarlo._

**Fin flash black**

Astoria despertó de sus pensamientos con un grito un llamado de Scopius, se levantó de golpe aterrada ante la idea de que podría estar Draco haciéndole a su único hijo, pensó rápidamente y corrió a buscar algo bajo su cama, iba a bajar enseguida pero se controló tomo aire e intento pensar en un plan, no escuchaba más a Scopius y eso le daba miedo pero se mantuvo firme tenía que ser fuerte y lo seria por su hijo, alisto algunas cosas en una maleta pero era demasiado grande y pesada para poder llevarla, fue al cuarto de Scopius e hizo lo mismo eran dos baúles grandes, si quería escapar no eran una buena opción, pero los tenia listos para que Scopius lo hiciera en cuanto encontraran su varita, aquella idea le hizo recordar, corrió a su cuarto y abrió los cajones de Draco hasta encontrar la varita de Scopius que el mismo había guardado allí, aunque la tenía sabía que no le obedecería completamente así que siguió su plan inicial.

Cuando tuvo todo preparado bajo las escaleras con el corazón acelerado y lleno de preocupación, cuando estaba bajando a las mazmorras escuchaba a su hijo quejarse, escuchaba golpes y a un hombre desconocido, de seguro estaban torturando a su hijo y ella no lo permitirá, haría todo por él, ya no dejaría que Draco manipulara su vida.

Astoria abrí la puerta del calabozo de la mazmorra con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y lo que vio la dejo helada, un hombre estaba obligando a su hijo, le estaba bajando los pantalones mientras Scopius luchaba por mantenerlos donde debían estar, pero lo peor de aquella visión era Draco parado a unos metros de brazos cruzados como un expectante en primera fila, firme y frio como una estatua, Astoria no lo soporto más y cuando su hijo reclino el cuerpo hacia adelante para vomitar le dejo el camino despejado para su golpe, levanto el arma con ambas manos y jalo el gatillo apuntando la bala salió disparada más rápido de lo que ella pensó que sería, la herida dejo una gran herida en el pecho del hombre y callo muerdo hacia atrás, Astoria aun temblaba por el impacto del arma pero no dudo en recargar , era un arma algo pesada para ella y no era la más actualizada pero era la más fácil de recargar.

- Aléjate de mi hijo - dijo apuntando a Draco directo al pecho, Draco iba a sacarla varita y Astoria le tiro la varita a Scopius sin dejar de apuntarlo- No dudare en volarte la cabeza si es necesario…. Baja tu varita.

Draco sintió un sudor frio recorrerle y la miro a los ojos, aquella mujer había cambiado, su Astoria estaba dispuesta todo incluso a matarlo a él, y no tenía ninguna duda de ello, dejo caer la varita que rodo hasta los pies de Astoria y miro a su hijo que le miraba con odio, solo entonces se preguntó… ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto sin retorno? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser él para convertirse en la bestia que era ahora?

**Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo porque tengo que decirles! Que es el penúltimo cap! No quería decirlo pero el siguiente capitulo es EL FINAL!**


	6. Capitulo Final

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Astoria- Scorpius**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**Capítulo Final**

**6.- Fantasía**

Todos exhalaron con fuerza y se quedaron mirando, la tensión era tan fuerte que sentían que la cantidad de aire había disminuido, Astoria apretaba con fuerza el revolver mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos, Scorpius tomo su varita y se acercó a ella , Draco estaba paralizado mirándolos, por su cabeza estaban pasando miles de recuerdos y sucesos, él había cambiado, él sabía que era su culpa, él era el mostró allí, bajo la varita lentamente e intento acercarse a Astoria, pero ella retrocedió enseguida.

- necesito que hablemos antes de que tomes una decisión equivocada – ella negó enseguida y apunto el pecho de él sin dudar.

- no tenemos nada de qué hablar, todo quedo muy claro anoche, no dejare que sigas usándome, no me seguiré demacrando a tu lado.

Draco asintió y dejo caer la varita alzando las manos para que ella viera que iba desarmado se acercó dos pasos y ella no se movió, sabía que estaba confusa porque llevaban toda una vida juntos, pero eso no era suficiente, Astoria no permitiría que el volviera a pisotearla, ahora ella se encargaría de hacerle daño a él, no porque lo odiara sino porque se sentía impotente de no haber detenido todo eso antes.

- Scorpius no es gay – ambos la miraron intentando saber que tenía que ver eso con lo que ellos estaban hablando en ese momento

Scorpius miro a su madre deseando saber qué es lo que estaba pensando y por un momento sintió su corazón comenzar a palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho la emoción de una posibilidad una pequeña luz al final de este camino tan oscuro y tenebroso.

- Yo te amaba, por ti era capaz de hacer todo cuando querías, y lo hice por años, no importo lo que yo sentía, lo que yo quería, y para mi estuvo bien, cuando nació Scorpius pensé que seriamos una hermosa familia pero me di cuenta de que no, cada vez fuiste menos y menos cariñoso, supongo que dejaste de amarme, una esposa no es tan linda o sensual como tus secretarias, y yo lo deje ser así, porque te amaba y pensaba que regresarías, que solo eran aventuras que volverías a amarme con el tiempo, pero nunca fue así, cada vez estuviste más y más lejos de mí, cuando comencé a sentir cosas por alguien más me negué a que era así, busqué amor en ti, pensé que estaba tan perturbada con lo que estaba pasando que por eso te veía en otros, intente hacerme entender que no es que me estuviera gustando alguien más era simplemente que quería verte a ti, en esa persona

Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza, la ira estaba dominándolo se lanzó contra Astoria con las manos hacia su cuello pero Scorpius movió su varita rápidamente y lo encarcelo contra la pared, con ambas manos en el techo, se miraron por unos segundos respirando agitadamente.

- siempre pensé que éramos una familia feliz, siempre pensé que todo lo que veía era real, pero desde hace mucho tiempo comencé a notar que eras frio con mamá, los escuchaba discutir, vi como mi madre comenzó a demacrarse, de ser la hermosa mujer a su sombra, compartí con ella gustos que estoy seguro tú no tienes idea, con el tiempo siempre me pregunte si ella era feliz, y poco a poco comencé a desear hacerla feliz, siempre he sido un buen hijo pero en esta oportunidad debo confesar padre que fui uno muy malo .

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que Draco sacara sus propias conclusiones, Astoria noto que Draco no se sentía capaz de pensar y se acercó sin bajar el arma mientras lo miraba.

- me enamore de Scorpius, pensé que era porque es tu vivo retrato de cuando nos conocimos cuando tú eras todo un esposo atento, cuando me sentía amada por ti, pero con el tiempo descubrí que tú y el no tienen nada en común, Scorpius tiene valores que tu no podrías llegar a soñar tener, quizás se parece a ti físicamente pero en nada más – Astoria apretaba con fuerza el arma confesando sus sentimientos.

Draco la miro y luego a Scorpius esperando que fuera un tipo de juego pero noto la seguridad de ella en su mirada y comenzó a reírse desquiciadamente para luego levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

- qué asco me das, como puedes estar enamorada de tu propio hijo, es enfermizo lo sabes, nadie jamás lo aceptara, todo el mundo te dará la espalda, serás arrestada y te mandaran a algún manicomio a pudrirte en tu soledad, nunca podrás ser feliz si no es conmigo, acéptalo, eres mía y eso jamás cambiara.

Scorpius sintió la impotencia y la ira apoderarse de él, se acercó a su madre y le puso una mano en la nuca, la miro a los ojos pidiéndole permiso y como respuesta ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos aflojando el arma, entonces no lo dudo, pego los labios con los de su madre lentamente jugando con su boca, ambos sintieron un escalofrió cuando se estaban besando, por alguna razón saber que Draco los estaba viendo los incentivo a hacerlo con mayor intensidad, se apartaron y pegaron sus frente lentamente sonriendo en un pacto de amor en silencio.

- QUE ASCO ME DAIS – grito de la nada Draco y escupió el suelo cerca de ellos, comenzó a forcejear con las ataduras- ¿qué me vas a decir que te follas a tu propio hijo? ¿Te gusta como tu propio hijo te la mete? – Astoria negó lentamente sabía que lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo- espera a que el mundo mágico se entere… les hare la vida imposible, no podrán vivir en paz nunca mas

- ¿crees que te mereces a mi madre? ¿Crees que después de todo lo que nos has hecho te mereces seguir como si nada? – Scorpius apretó la varita con fuerza.

- ¿y me vas a hacer algo? No tienes las agallas siempre fuiste demasiado tranquilo como tu madre para hacer algo – Scorpius se acercó a él quedando cara a cara- hazte hombre solo hay una forma de que ustedes dos sean felices y sabes bien cual es – Astoria le miro sin entender pero Scorpius lo había entendido claramente- SOBRE MI PUTO CADAVER.

Scorpius se apartó cuando Draco intento golpearlo con la cabeza y sonrió con demencia, tenía que lograrlo, Draco sabía que estaba mal, que se había convertido en una bestia y que si aún amaba a su esposa e hijo necesitaba hacer algo para que Scorpius y Astoria tomaran una decisión que estaba en contra de su propia vida, pero que sin dudas será lo mejor para todos, una parte de él le pedía a gritos que acabara con todo que ni el mismo soportaba llevar el peso de todo el daño que le había causado sobre sus hombros.

- ¿quieres saber que hicimos ayer pequeño Scorpius? – sonrió cuando Astoria tembló con el mero recuerdo- anoche tu madre no quería satisfacerme, y yo no acepto un no como respuesta, así que la forcé, la tome sin su permiso, lo hice duro y con fuerza porque así me gusta, la golpee porque así me calienta, te hubiera encantado escuchar sus suplicas para que me dé tu… - Draco vio a Scorpius tomar su varita y alzarla contra él, lo había logrado más rápido de lo que pensó cerro los ojos esperando el golpe y lo sintió, pero mucho más doloroso de lo que había pensado, le rasgaba la carne y lo habría por dentro, grito de agonía y dolor sintió la sangre salir y caer al suelo por su pecho, en los pocos segundos de conciencia que le quedaban levanto la mirada y vio a Astoria llorando, con el dedo dentro del gatillo, unos segundos después su cuerpo se quedó colgado de la pared sin oposición alguna , Scorpius se volteó a verla luego de recuperarse del susto que el sonido estridente de esa arma le había provocado, por unos momentos Astoria se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Draco y luego se dejó caer secamente en el suelo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos dejando caer el arma.

- tranquila – se acercó Scorpius y el abrazo lentamente intentando protegerla- si no lo hubieras hecho tú lo habría hecho yo.

- lo mate, mate a mi propio esposo – lo abrazo con fuerza convulsionando y arañando la espalda de Scorpius- mate a Draco.

- no mamá, no mataste a Draco, mataste a lo que quedaba de él, mi padre ya no estaba en ese cuerpo, estaba completamente desquiciado, el mismo lo pidió, me miro a los ojos y me lo dijo, me lo pidió mamá, me dijo que le matara que era lo mejor, pude verlo en sus ojos.

- ahora que haremos Scorp, todo el mundo nos odiara y apuntara con el dedo, nada podrá ser como antes, solo te tengo a ti, eres lo único que me queda – lo abrazo con más fuerza y el la empujo contra el mirando el cuerpo de su padre colgado desde el techo por las amarras en sus muñecas con aquel agujero en el pecho, entonces vio la varita de Draco en el suelo.

- nadie tiene que saber que fue el quien murió – Astoria se apartó para mirarlo confundida.

-¿a qué te refieres? – miro a Draco y aparto la mirada por la escena.

- piénsalo, nos parecemos mucho, tenemos magia – le acaricio la mejilla y tomo aire- sé que dijiste que en un comienzo te guste porque soy como mi padre, pero y si… pudiera ser él desde ahora en adelante, para ti.

Astoria comprendió a que se refería su hijo y se apartó negando, era una idea desquiciada, suplantar a su propio padre, aparentar que era Draco, fingir la muerte del propio Scorpius y seguir luego como si nada, seguir juntos por siempre, aparentando que él era Draco y que ella no estaba haciendo nada moralmente mal, pestañeo varias veces y lo miro.

- no podría pedirte que hicieras algo así – él le tomo el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

- por ti, por ti yo haría todo, además en privado seguiría siendo yo, jamás haría el amor contigo siendo él – ella se sonrojo ligeramente al imaginarse esa situación, se besaron lentamente y luego ambos se levantaron.

- necesitamos todo el cabello de Draco que puedas recolectar, capaz de piel muerta también sirven para la poción multijugos – Scorpius tomo su mano y luego se separaron.

Preparar todo sin olvidar ningún detalle no fue sencillo, pero con Astoria usando magia nuevamente todo era mucho más rápido, convertir a Draco en Scorpius fue simple sus contextura era similar así que no necesitaron cambiarle la ropa, cuando Scorpius estuvo listo para interpretar a su padre llamaron al departamento de magia, no tardaron en llegar y analizaron la situación y la versión de ambos que no tuvo ninguna incoherencia, ese hombre había abusado de Scorpius y cuando Astoria se dio cuenta de ello bajo sin tener varita uso el arma Muggles que sin saber cómo utilizarla termino hiriendo a su hijo y al atacante.

Para Scorpius fue extraño preparar su propio funeral mágico, ver si nombre esculpido en la lápida lo dejo en silencio hasta que Astoria lo obligo a alejarse con ella, todos sus amigos fueron a despedirse, sintió deseos de acercarse a Nicolás o a Rose que lloraban desconsoladamente, pero se mantuvo firme lo hacía por él y por estar con la mujer a la que amaba, Astoria lloro despidiéndose de Draco de todos los momentos vividos con él, del Draco que ella amo, con el tiempo intentaría olvidar todo lo que el Monstruo de Draco había causado, cuando sintió la mano de él en su hombro entrelazo los dedos, tenía a su nuevo Draco, Scorpius le había demostrado con creces que la amaba y no lo dudaba, no se arrepentía de nada, ella no se sentía capaz de seguir soportando esa situación.

Cuando al fin regresaron a la mansión, su nueva alcoba era más amplia, pidieron que uno de los cuartos para invitados fuera adecuado para ellos, no querían utilizar la habitación que había sido de Draco por respeto, cuando entraron ella le tomo la mano para darle fuerzas y no sentir que estaban incomodos

- ¿estás bien? – el asintió y la acerco mirándola a los ojos pero ella aparto la mirada era difícil ver a su esposo sabiendo que estaba muerto- ¿podemos esperar a que vuelvas a ser tú?

Scorpius asintió lentamente y esperaron hasta que Astoria se levantó y lo abrazo con fuerza, respondió de la misma forma y le acaricio el cabello con delicadeza, se quedaron así por bastante tiempo hasta que se calmaron un poco entonces se apartaron.

- sé que todo lo que ha pasado es duro e impactante pero era lo mejor, él no estaba bien, no podía permitir que siguiera haciéndote daño – Astoria asintió y le acaricio la mejilla.

- pero no podré llamarte Draco… seria doloroso y extraño – él tomo la mano de ella y se acercó a besarla suave.

- entonces dime mi amor – sonrió y ella también lo hizo- desde ahora en adelante seremos felices, y yo jamás te tocare un pelo

- tienes que hacerlo – él iba protestar pero entonces entendió a que se refería su madre y la acerco besándola lentamente sintiendo al fin que ella respondía sin miedo, respondía a cada beso, con amor, un amor prohibido e incomprendido que sería capaz de todo hasta de esconder los secretos más oscuros.

FIN

**Bueno chicas este es el final! Este es el fic mas fuerte que he escrito y la verdad me gusta mucho, quedo muy bien, espero que les guste que dejen comentarios y que lo compartan para que mas chicas lo lean porque muchas no se atreverán a leer esta pareja por iniciativa propia**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente fic!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE TODO A LAS QUE ME MANDARON MENSAJES PARA QUE LO SIGUIERA GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTA HISTORIA TIENE FINAL**


End file.
